Fate, Book 3: Duels
by ProAJ13
Summary: Three people want to bring ruin upon the good. One wants power, one is simply pure evil, and one wants revenge. Two universes find themselves at the center of a hidden conflict between supernatural forces. Not only that, but isn't the Tournament coming soon? Will anyone survive the assault of these three evil forces? (Rated M for sexual themes, language, and blood)
1. The Plus One of RWBY Ch12

**I wrote this back in June, but instead of putting this in EXTRAS like I was originally going to do, I want to put it here before the start AN.**

Somewhere, in a field of beautiful green grass during a beautiful sunny day. Unknown time.

Blake and AJ were lying on their backs, looking up at the clouds. Neko was lying in the grass as well, catching up on his sleep.

"What does that one look like to you?" Blake asked him.

"Like a cloud." He deadpanned and she chuckled. "It kind of looks like a mushroom, I guess." He answered with a smile.

"I thought so too."

"That one?" He asked, pointing to another cloud.

"A fish!" She exclaimed excitedly with sparkles in her eyes, making him burst out laughing.

A breeze came by and they both closed their eyes to enjoy the feeling of the wind on their faces and in their hair. She let go of his hand and got up to lie on him, so he wrapped his arms around her and they both closed their eyes again.

He didn't know how much time passed before Yang finally interrupted their moment. "Sorry we're late!"

He noticed Blake stir and look him in the eyes for a moment, then she kissed him before rolling off of him and back to his left side.

"Hey guys!" AJ said and lazily waved at them.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"We needed a break from everything!" Ruby answered as she lied down on AJ's right and looked up at the clouds as well.

"So AJ and I found this spot for us." Blake finished.

"So just forget about anything like school work or Grimm. Just enjoy the breeze and the clouds." AJ said with a smile as he wrapped his left arm around Blake and put his right arm behind his head as he stared up again at the white clouds that dotted the blue sky.

"Good thing it isn't too hot out right now, cause there's no trees anywhere!" Yang pointed out as she looked around before lying to Blake's left. "I mean really, it's always hot wherever I am, but you know what I mean." She said with a smirk.

"Come on Weiss! Sit down!" Ruby requested as she patted the ground to her right. Weiss tried to make it look like she only begrudgingly listened to her partner, but they knew her well and knew that she really had no problem with it.

"I wish Jaune and his team could have come with us though…" Ruby said solemnly.

"As much as I would have liked for them to come with us, Nora would have ruined the moment." AJ said. "Besides, they were too busy to join us."

"I know…" Ruby said with the same tone but cheered up as she looked up at the clouds again. "Hey! That one looks like a strawberry!" She said excitedly, getting a laugh from the other four.

"Hey, Ruby, it's rude to point." AJ fake scolded.

Ruby giggled at the joke while Yang's response was to point dramatically at him.

"*Incredibly overdramatic gasp* How dare you!?" He cried out before they all laughed.

They lied there for a long time, looking up at clouds and making silly jokes.

He looked around at them at one point, when they were all laughing and smiling, even Weiss. Neko had also woken up awhile ago and Ruby and Blake took turns petting him. He was really happy right now, seeing the team all together and just… happy… happy and nothing else. No troubles, no White Fang, no Grimm, no school, just lying here and laughing.

He sat up, getting their attention. "You know, I…" He found himself tearing up and he had to blink away his tears before they came out and take a moment to slow his breathing.

"What?" Yang asked as she sat up.

Blake noticed he was crying. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern as she sat up and checked on him. Ruby and Weiss sat up as well. Neko got on his shoulder and rubbed his face against his cheek.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Neko asked.

"Nothing." He said with a smile as his tears went away. "As I was saying… I'm really glad I came to Remnant, and got to meet you guys." And his tears started to come back, but he still smiled as he looked at all four of them one at a time. "Not just cause of meeting Blake, but I'm really glad I got to meet you all, even you, Weiss."

"You make it sound like you're leaving or something…" Ruby said, worried.

"Oh I'm not leaving yet, and I hope I never have to." He said, not losing his smile until he looked down at the ground, and his tears actually began to fall down his cheeks. "I just thought… you guys should know… how thankful I am… for getting to have friends like you guys…"

Blake quickly sat on his lap and hugged him to try and comfort him. "And I am so very thankful that you came to Remnant so I could meet you, AJ." She said softly. "And I'm also very glad that I got to be a part of this team and meet you all."

"Now _you're_ talking like you're leaving!" Ruby complained. "We still have years of school left!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really emotional right now." Blake apologized.

"I don't even know why I'm so emotional. Damn it! I shouldn't be crying over this!" AJ berated himself when he suddenly felt Ruby hug his side.

"Stop it! You're gonna make me cry too!" Ruby whined into his shoulder.

"I think we all need a hug, a group hug!" Yang said as she got behind AJ and wrapped them all in a hug, a hug that Neko quickly got out of before he was crushed, by sitting on AJ's head.

Ruby giggled happily. "Yay! Group hug!" She removed her face from AJ's shoulder and looked at her partner. "Come on, Weiss! Group hug!"

Weiss looked conflicted for a moment. "Grrr… Fine!" She conceded and joined in the hug, though she quickly smiled, if only slightly, showing that she was enjoying herself.

"I'm just… so glad that I met you all and that this is my home now. I really really appreciate everything you all have done for me. I just wanted you guys to know that." He said with a smile. The warmth felt nice, but "Guys… you're kind of squishing me…" He complained, but they all simply laughed when he said that. 'I will never leave you guys, and… I'll keep you all safe, so I won't lose you, so no one has to lose anyone…' "That's a promise." He accidentally whispered.

"Hmm?" Blake asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said while smiling with his eyes closed.

* * *

 **I would just like to say, one last time, thank you Monty Oum. When people like you create something, a nearly infinite number of things soon come into existence because of it. With every story that someone creates, fanfictions, art, animations, games, etc. are all made after it. Because of the story of RWBY, so many other little or not-so-little stories have been created.**

 **Though my stories may never be liked by many no matter how passionate I am about it, that's not what matters. What matters is all these stories are created, that people let out their creative side, and hopefully had fun doing it. What matters is that** _ **someone**_ **enjoys the story, or drawing, or whatever. So many moments happen in each story, fluffy moments, scary ones, dramatic ones, sad ones, happy ones. Just because of one story that Monty has started, so many moments come into existence. Moments in my fics, moments in more well-known fics that I will never read… People may find themselves changing as they write these stories or draw fanart, I know I've changed since I started writing all this… and that never would have happened if Monty hadn't started RWBY.**

 **That goes with everything that is created. Anime, TV shows, youtube channels, songs, video games… when these things are created, it grows quickly. Fanart is drawn, fanfics are written, songs are made, emotions are felt, not just from the source product, but everything that follows it because of the fans of that thing.**

 **Every story must come to an end at some point, but that doesn't mean the fans will stop. More stories will be created afterwards for hopefully a long time to come.**

 **I would never have written anything like this if it hadn't been for you, Monty. The authors of well-known fics, the authors of lesser known fics like mine, the people who make incredible fanart, would never have done these things, would never have been changed by the things they've done, if RWBY hadn't been created. (And remember, that's just the RWBY fandom, don't forget every fandom of every other thing that exists!)**

 **So thank you, Monty, and may you always rest in peace.**

…

 **Well, now that I've left a few more words of wisdom for you all…**

 **I hope you all enjoy Book Three of Fate!**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.12

* * *

A cloaked figure walked down a street in Vale. It was night and their hood made it impossible to see their face. They turned left and walked down an alley. At the end of the alley was a door, with a tall bulky man standing guard next to it. The sound of loud music was coming through the door, it was muffled, but it was clearly club music. The figure walked right up to the door, but was stopped when the guard stepped silently in front of him.

"You can't just walk in here." The guard said with a gruff voice.

"Sorry, am I not on the list?" The cloaked figure asked jokingly.

"Everyone that's on the list is already inside, so no, you're not." The guard said with a slightly threatening tone.

AJ pulled down his hood. "Official Huntsman business."

"I'm gonna need to see some evidence to support your claim." The guard requested.

AJ glared up at very tall guard with red eyes and barely contained anger. "I don't have time for this… There is evidence of a criminal that snuck into your list, now _let me in._ "

"Alright, alright. Calm down." The guard requested calmly. "Just let me see some ID and you can go right in and do what you need to do. Just try not to destroy the place or I might not get paid."

AJ reached behind him for his Scroll, and then punched the guard in the chest, sending him into the door and knocking the door down, letting the sound of dubstep come through _loud_ and clear. "No promises." He said with a smirk as he stepped in. The dubstep was so loud that no one seemed to notice him.

The door he just broke through opened up to a straight path that went along the entire back wall of the club, though you could make a right turn that led into the closed off room where the DJ was at. The whole path along the back wall looked over the dance floor, if you just looked right, which was the lowest point of the club. Between the path and the dance floor was a large seating area that looks similar to the arrangement of the classrooms in Beacon.

There was a small crowd on the dance floor as well as people spread out through the sitting area, either eating, drinking, talking with each other, or watching the people dancing. At the very end of the path was a small bar, but that was hardly enough, so there was also another small bar in the right corner of the sitting area, almost directly below the DJ's room. The DJ was currently in his room, looking down at the dancers. Lights were flashing, music was blaring, and the new visitor hated every second of it.

He turned and opened the door to the DJ's room before walking in and shutting it behind him. The sounds of the club were almost completely shut out here, which he found to be a positive thing. Records were all over the place, half of them not even in a proper container. He walked up to the DJ and went to grab him by the shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing here?" The DJ asked casually before turning towards him. "Hey I know you!"

"You do?" AJ asked curiously.

The DJ wore a pale button up shirt with a popped up collar, a pale green headset around his neck, green goggles which were currently raised up to his forehead rather than over his eyes, standard blue jeans which were being held up by a light green belt, and pale sneakers. His light green hair was spikey and all over the place. He also had a green wrist band that said "DJ" on it in pale green text.

"Yeah! I have really good memory!" The wacky-haired DJ explained. "I remember you walking down the street one day with a bunch of colorful girls, though you seemed really attached to one in particular." He started and walked over to a corner of the room and started sifting through the records on the nearby table. "I remember hearing them calling you 'AJ', I remember what you looked like, I remember getting a base understanding of your personality from what you said and how you acted."

"Were you following us or something?" AJ asked.

"No, I was just walking through the crowds of people on another average day and your group just happened to walk by. Like I said," He pointed at his head. "Good memory."

"Hmm." AJ hummed in acknowledgement.

"So, I have three questions for you." The DJ started.

"What am I doing here?" AJ guessed.

"No, I already know the answer to that one I think." The DJ answered. "First one. Did you notice any guards when you walked in here?" He asked as he walked back over to the records that were currently playing.

AJ looked to the side in thought for a second. "No. I found that weird, but didn't really care enough to think about it."

"That's because the guard here is in a room cut off from the rest of the club." He reached under the table the records were on and pulled out a small red button. "And they only come out when I press this button."

AJ gave him a suspicious glare.

"Next question. What is your name?" The DJ asked.

Rather than a confused look, 'AJ' smiled in amusement. "Aren't you a smart one." He commented.

"You have his face, and his clothing, but your eyes are red, your hair is black, your sheathe is the wrong colors, your cloak is blood red and not brown, and you don't even _have_ a symbol on the back of your shirt. Sure, that could just be a decision that he had made, to change the colors of almost everything he wore… but the look in your eyes isn't the same, you just want to watch the world burn. So I'll ask again… What is your name?"

"Well, I guess I'll humor you. I'm AJ's double… Tiaman." (Tea-ah-min)

"Tiaman, that sounds familiar." The DJ said to himself. "Like you changed a word a bit."

"Tiamanicus, the Demon Prince of Deception." Tiaman answered. "He doesn't actually exist, but I am a demon so I thought I would give myself a name like his. I think it fits me, don't you think?"

"I _guess_ it does." The DJ agreed with a bit of a smirk. 'A demon? Well, if that's true, that would explain why I feel so uneasy in his presence.'

"Care to tell me your name?" Tiaman asked.

The DJ shrugged. "Eh. Just call me Derek."

"Derek? That's it?" The demon asked, surprised.

"I never really cared for my real name." The DJ explained with another shrug.

Tiaman began walking towards him as he unsheathed his sword. "The final question." Tiaman paused. The DJ pointed at the various records scattered around the room. "What song do you want to have playing when you die?" He asked with a confident smile.

Tiaman's smirk grew at the young DJ's confidence. "Have anything that isn't dubstep or shit like that?"

The DJ totally lost his smile and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're one of _those_ people. *Sigh* Yeah, I have one song that isn't dubstep. If you don't like it, too bad." He picked up the record on the floor that was titled "Not dubstep" and started playing it.

 **(Play "Paint it Black" by "The Rolling Stones")**

"Dang, this song is old! I forgot I even had this till now!" The DJ commented before turning to Tiaman just in time to limbo in order to avoid being tackled. The demon went over his head and crashed through the window, landing roughly on the dance floor.

The DJ jumped out of the window and landed before Tiaman, red button in hand. He then pressed the button, causing the whole metal container that the button was on to shift. The metal shrunk and spread outward till it took the shape of a metal staff. Suddenly the glass windows of his private room shattered as four records came flying out. The records flew to the DJ, two of them stuck into one side of the staff parallel to it, while the other two stuck into the other side of the staff. He pressed the red button on the center of the staff again, and the sound of four chainsaws revving up was heard as all four record disks started spinning rapidly.

The DJ smiled excitedly before charging at Tiaman. The demon simply smirked back as his black Aura appeared as a mist around him before he jumped over his opponent. He spun around and clashed his sword with the spinning records at the end of Derek's staff. Black Aura started flowing from his sword as he tried to hold his ground but soon found himself thrown off by the spinning disks. Derek pushed his advantage and began rapidly swinging his staff as Tiaman backed up to avoid getting hit. Derek brought one end of his staff down vertically, and Tiaman jumped back just as the spinning disks dug into the dance floor.

Tiaman tried to kick the staff into the air, but Derek held tight, so he simply kicked the staff again, causing the DJ to slide backwards. He quickly fired a red Energy blast out of his hand, but the blast was destroyed by a single swing of the double record disks on one of the ends of the DJ's staff. Tiaman fired another few blasts and each one was rendered harmless.

Derek smirked before twirling his staff above his head, then pressing the button on it once again. The disks one both sides fused together with the one next to it before the records were coated in a bright green energy. With a swing of his staff, a disk of green energy launched away from the records and flew at his cloak wearing opponent. Tiaman dodged two of the green disks before he began firing Energy blasts back at the DJ. The green and red attacks canceled each other out as they collided between them.

Suddenly the DJ jumped out through the smoke and swung down at Tiaman with the disks on one side split apart and spinning one again. The demon jumped back from the attack, but Derek quickly swung the other half of the staff upward, launching an energy disk right into Tiaman's chest, knocking him down. Tiaman waited till the DJ got closer before firing two Energy blasts into his chest simultaneously. As the DJ staggered away, Tiaman got up and swung his sword vertically at his opponent's chest. Derek raised the pole of his staff and blocked the blade, so the demon simply punched his staff, causing him to slide across the dance floor.

'Damn, he's strong!' The DJ thought before fusing the records on both sides of his staff again. He ran at Tiaman before jumping into the air and spinning around, sending out a barrage of energy disks. The demon's black Aura flared up more before he started dashing around and dodging all the disks. The records once again split up and started spinning again, and when Tiaman raised his sword to block the spinning disks, his sword bounced off. Derek saw his opening and once again fused the records on one side of his staff. This time he swung the fused disks right into Tiaman's gut before the energy disk that was launched out carried Tiaman away and into a wall where the disk exploded.

The DJ prepared another energy disk as he watched the dust cloud intently. 'Is that it? Is he done?' Suddenly the dust cloud was blown away by the large amount of black mist that was emanating from the demon as he smiled evilly.

"Alright! You've had your fun, but now you've pissed me off!" Tiaman shouted angrily before jumping back onto the dance floor.

Derek actually looked a bit worried at this point as he pressed the button on his staff once again. The multitude of record disks lying around in his room suddenly shot out of said room and floated in the air. All of them suddenly shot at Tiaman's back at the same time, and the demon simply smirked. He suddenly appeared behind the DJ. "Now DIE!" Tiaman shouted before driving his elbow into his opponent's back, sending him flying into the cloud of disks that was intended for Tiaman. He flew right through the cloud of sharp disks, which tore him up before he slammed face first into the wall and collapsed on the floor.

 **(The music ends)**

Tiaman squinted at his opponent's body. "Is he not dead!? Pfft! Wow! No wonder you're the only guard this place has! You actually aren't half bad!" He looked around and saw the club was empty. "Well, I was going to use this as a secret base, but all the people that ran away will probably call the police and make that impossible." A black glow came from his eyes. "I guess I'll just punish you for that." He raised his sword and swung downward.

He stopped his own sword before the killing blow could be dealt. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he was sensing and turned around. There he saw a woman wearing purple clothing that could hardly be called clothing, it left very little to the imagination. Her hair was purple and her eyes were red. She sauntered towards him with a seductive smile.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tiaman asked seriously.

"Me? Oh I'm nobody really. I'm just some nameless succubus, hardly worth your time." The woman answered. "And yet, I have a mission that pertains to you." She said as she ran one of her nails along his cheek.

He stepped away from her. "Which is?"

"Well, since you are a new demon, I am supposed to tell you how things work with us." The succubus started. "Also, the arch demons find this angel boy to be a bother and want him dead. I was sent here because I am weaker than most demons and am therefore less likely to be detected by the angels. They will never know that I came here and killed that boy."

Tiaman's red eyes suddenly widened in anger before he grabbed the woman by the throat. "Listen here, slut!" A purple glow appeared on the arm he was using to hold her up. "I'm going to kill him myself, you hear me!?" The succubus began to panic and vainly struggle to try and get out of his grasp as she gasped for air. "I won't take help from anyone! If you get in my way or try to kill him yourself I will-" Suddenly a purple glow appeared in her hand before she slapped his arm with that hand. The purple glow seemed to fade into him and the purple glow around his arm disappeared before he released her. "What did you just do to me!?" He asked angrily.

The succubus did not answer at first as she rubbed her throat and tried to slow her breathing. "Th-The angels have a lock on their powers so they don't kill each other… us demons, we all have a lock on ourselves so we can't steal each other's power just by touching them." She answered.

Tiaman closed his hand into a tight fist. "So that's why I felt like I was getting stronger as I was choking you." He realized. "That's why I feel stronger right now! Heh. I should be strong enough to kill him without your help now, you can go."

"You know I'm not going to leave." The succubus pointed out as she regained her smile.

"You know I could kill you now, right?" Tiaman said threateningly.

"You know any one arch demon could tear you apart with little effort, don't you?" The succubus asked cockily. "They wouldn't be happy if you killed me when they sent me here to help you."

"I don't need help!" AJ's double said angrily.

"Why isn't he dead yet then?" The woman asked.

"After my grand appearance before him, I ran into the wilds. I figured that they would send people to hunt me down and try to kill me. They did, but AJ wasn't one of them." Tiaman answered.

"Exactly. Instead of going after you, he has almost certainly been training to be able to beat you. Who knows how much stronger he is by now!" The succubus pointed out.

"And what do you think I've been doing while I was hiding in the forests and killing the people that were hunting me down?" Tiaman asked with a smirk. "I'm stronger too. I guarantee you I have improved more than he has."

"So, what are you going to do now?" The succubus asked.

"Find somewhere to lay low." He answered before starting to walk away. He stopped and looked at the DJ. "Consider yourself lucky that you get to live."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the RWBY dorm.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

The girls of RWBY were gathered around their plus one, who was currently holding a mini snowstorm in his hand. Though, rather than snowflakes, the storm was made of tiny glyphs.

"Ok, I'll admit, that's pretty… cool." Yan commented with a bit of a smirk.

There was silence.

"Was that even supposed to be a pun?" AJ asked with a disappointed tone before chuckling.

"What? It looks like snow!" Yang whined defensively.

"It sure does!" Ruby commented.

"Is that of any use in combat though?" Blake asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no." AJ answered. "It's just something I can do now that I'm better with my glyphs."

Weiss, the only one not smiling from seeing the mini blizzard, spoke up. "It's not fair! You can do things with glyphs that I can't do at all!" She whined.

AJ smiled calmly before waving his hand and letting the mini glyphs blow away. "Weiss, you can do plenty more things that I can't do with glyphs. They're your Semblance after all." He said as he stood up.

"Yes but you have to understand that makes it even more irritating that I can't do what you can do with glyphs!" Weiss pointed out.

"All I can do is make really small versions of the solid wall glyphs, it's not anything that special." AJ pointed out.

"But you can make a glyph without even moving, why can't I do that?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, I thought we were over you being a perfectionist? You can't do everything with glyphs, so what? You're still the best glyph user around." AJ pointed out.

"Yeah! Besides, when you two use your glyphs together, you're unstoppable! Go White Glyphs!" Ruby cheered.

"Why did you just make the combos that I'm in start with 'white'? White Shadow, White Flash, White Glyphs, White Roses." AJ listed off. "I think Pure White Roses sounds better, by the way."

"Well, I don't really want to have any of the combo names be more than two words." Ruby answered hesitantly. "And the reason they all start with white is because you always have your white Aura flowing off you! I also randomly decided I wanted there to be a theme with the combos you're in. I thought about using those white feathers you give off for the names, Feathered Roses and stuff like that, but most of those names weren't as good." She explained.

"AJ" Weiss started with an annoyed tone, getting his attention. "It's not about you doing things that I can't, it just really annoys me that you're stronger than me and you just have no idea what it feels like to know someone is better than you!"

AJ stopped smiling before turning back around towards Blake's bed. "Weiss, you're forgetting where I'm from." He sat back down. "Back on Earth, I was just some weakling. It felt like everyone was better than me at just about everything."

"That isn't true anymore though, AJ." Blake pointed out. "You're very strong now. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I'm still worried though." He said with concern. "When I play video games, I do my best to make sure I am more than prepared for an encounter. If I can, I get far above the needed level or gear to make sure I can win without worrying. But all I have now are new techniques! I'm really not that much stronger!" He held his head in his hands. "I don't know for certain that I can beat him!"

They all looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Blake's eyes widened in realization. "You mean that evil version of you?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, not looking up.

"Hey, come on big guy! We've got your back!" Yang said with confidence.

"You aren't alone." Blake pointed out softly. "You won't be alone when you fight him either."

"But I'm not sure you guys can help." He argued, looking up at Blake. "Not only that, I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Nope!" Ruby said suddenly, making him look at her. "If you fought alone, you would be the one getting hurt, and we won't let that happen without a fight." She said strongly.

"Basically, you're not getting rid of us. When you fight that guy, we _will_ be there to help you." Yang said.

He smiled at them. "Thank you." He said with a nod.

"We're a team you know, we take care of each other." Weiss pointed out.

"Right, of course." He said with another nod.

Yang picked AJ up and put him in a headlock. "And no one takes care of their teammates better than our protective little angel boy, huh?" She then proceeded to noogie him.

"Agh! Please don't noogie the Faunus!" AJ said in a voice that he and Yang knew well.

"Yang, let go of him." Blake requested with a slightly threatening tone.

She let him out of the headlock before they both gave a mischievous look to the rest of their team.

"Oh no." Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please don't."

"If you steal Ruby's cookies…" Yang started, looking at AJ.

"You're gonna have a bad time." AJ finished. "If you try to steal Blake's favorite book…"

"You're gonna have a bad time." Yang finished.

""And if you piss either of us off…"" They stood shoulder to shoulder. ""You're gonna, have, a bad, time!"" They both shouted before they high fived and nearly fell over laughing.

"There is something wrong with you two…" Weiss deadpanned.

"Sure, we're insane, but the best people are!" AJ countered with a smile. "Besides, if you had played the game, you would be making references too!"

"No I wouldn't!" Weiss countered.

AJ's smile faltered. "Now that I think about it, you're probably right..." He said sheepishly.

Everyone but Weiss chuckled at the look on his face.

* * *

 **So, I'm gonna do something unusual for me, once again, and that is I'm gonna stop right here. Normally I go till 10000 words and then stop the chapter around there, but for some reason I feel like I should stop here. Not the biggest introduction to book 3, I know. I really just need to get out of my habit of always doing 10000 word chapters when I could have stopped earlier.**

 **Besides, there is another universe to keep track of here. Maybe we'll go there next chapter? Maybe we won't cause I actually have no idea how to start that chapter yet? WE. WILL. SEE.**

 **Don't forget to follow and/or fav if you're willing, and have a great week everyone!**


	2. The Plus One of RWBY Ch13

**Well I still don't know how to start the SPWM side of this fic so I'll just put it off and do the next TPOR chapter.**

 **Feel free to continue to that, but I would like to say something real quick here. I've been thankful of certain things in my life lately, and I figured I should say my thanks here too. I don't expect any of you to care of course ( XD ) I just want to say it anyway. It also turns into a bit of a rant at first, sorry about that.**

 **Despite how some people like to think our fandom is all great and nice and such, that is not entirely true at all. Every fandom has its bad points, and no, ours isn't getting at each other's throats with shipping. XD In my opinion, the bad part of our fandom, is the people who despise and hate on people who make OCs. They don't have to like OCs, that's fine, but if you look at reviews of my original "The Plus One of RWBY" fic, some people are ASSHOLES in this fandom! I don't see why people hate OCs, I can see why people might not like "OP" OCs, but there have been people who can** _ **see**_ **that I am passionate about what I write, and they even admit that, and yet they** _ **have**_ **to put down my one outlet of creativity and passion.**

 **Then I compare you guys to those guys, and I can't help but appreciate it. You guys actually seem to like this, or at least not hate it enough to leave reviews that, if I read them, would cause me to sink into a horrible pit of depression (I don't read those messages for a reason). Rather you say nothing, or you say something nice, I just want to say thank you for not leaving** _ **those**_ **reviews. Seriously, I really appreciate just a lack of negativity, not to mention how happy I am whenever I actually see a nice review or PM or whatever! So yeah, thanks for being awesome!**

 **Alright, I'll do my best to limit long personal/emotional author's notes like this for the rest of the book. XD**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oh hey, I forgot to do one of these last chapter, didn't I? GET FUKIN DISCLAIMED: I don't own or claim to own RWBY or anything else (Like a song) that I may use or reference in this fic. All those things are owned by the people or groups that own them, not me, like, at all.**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.13

* * *

The next night, Blake woke up after barely an hour of sleep. She had a weird feeling and got up to head out into the hall. Later the door opened to reveal Blake and AJ. The raven haired Faunus had her arm around the one male in the room, who had his head down as he was looking at the floor.

"Did something happen?" Yang asked as she hopped down from her bed.

"Oh! Sorry for waking you." Blake said. She led AJ to her bed and he lied down on it with his back to them. She sat down on the bed and slowly ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "He had a bad dream, so I want him to sleep here tonight."

"Is that really necessary? You could have just stayed in his room." Weiss pointed out as she walked up to them.

"Well I figured you would be unhappy with me if I went into his room in the middle of the night and slept with him." Blake said bluntly.

Weiss's eyes widened slightly. "I see your point. Alright, I'll allow it. But I better not hear or see anything." She warned as she went back to her bed.

"Oh calm down, Ice Queen." Blake said, slightly annoyed that Weiss would think they would do anything like that, let alone when they're all in the dorm.

"Was the dream really bad?" Yang asked with concern for their sensitive friend.

"It was that stupid silence dream." AJ mumbled without turning to them. "At least I finally get what it is. I paid attention to the feeling I had this time. The weird feeling I get when I hear that silence, the feeling I couldn't remember, that causes me to uncontrollably cry, it's fear. I hear that particular silence, and for some reason I get so terrified that I can't stop crying. At least I'm pretty sure that's what it is. It's not like that helps me at all, it's still a stupid nightmare that makes no sense."

"Well, hopefully it won't happen again while you're here with us." Yang said before climbing back up into her bed above them. "Goodnight you two." She said teasingly.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Goodnight." She climbed into the bed with him, and only then did he turn around. She looked him in the eyes and blinked slowly, making her eyes look even softer in an attempt to relax him. He breathed in and out slowly before blinking back at her. She softly kissed him before they cuddled up and fell asleep, with AJ feeling more at peace than he usually feels around her.

* * *

" _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you!?"_

"Come on, Weiss! You can do better than this!" AJ shouted as he parried Weiss's rapier to the side as she flew past him. She quickly turned around and used a glyph to propel herself at him again. He spun around and blocked her stab with the flat side of his sword. She continued with a barrage of lunges which he deflected to his sides before suddenly countering. She jumped back away from the swing before launching three magic Dust attacks at him. He blocked the first magic missile with his sword, but the attack actually blew up on contact, clouding his vision and allowing the other two attacks to hit their target.

" _Save me from the things I see!"_

He got up just in time to see Weiss jump through the smoke, the fire Dust in her sword covering her weapon in flames. He raised both his arms up to protect him and also put a glyph in between them, but the glyph shattered from Weiss's attack and caused the Faunus to slide backwards. He activated the fire Dust in his wrist guards and used them to protect him from the second lunge. "Yes! Keep it up!" Weiss jumped over his head and swung down as she flew over him, he raised his arms up and blocked the swing with his flaming wrist guards. He spun around as his sword, which was coated in flame, collided with hers, creating a burst of flame and causing both of them to slide away from each other.

" _I can keep it from the world,"_

He quickly shot out a ball of fire from his hand before she could recover, forcing Weiss to put up a glyph to block it. "Come on! I know you can do this!" He shouted encouragingly. She quickly ran to the side to dodge the next few fireballs before she made it back to the center of the training room. He deactivated his Dust before he met her at the center and swung at her head with his blade. She ducked below it and he followed up with a swipe of his claws, which she deflected with her rapier. He tried a sweeping kick aimed at her head, but she ducked under it. He used his momentum to keep spinning and soon completed a 360 before firing an Energy blast at her, which she jumped up to avoid.

" _Why won't you let me hide from me!?"_

He jumped up to meet her and their blades clashed, knocking her away. She created a glyph in mid-air and pushed off of it to jump back at him. The floor stopped being a factor as they kept jumping around from glyph to glyph, clashing in the air again and again. They both hit each other a few times before AJ knocked Weiss back down to the ground. They landed on opposite sides of the training room.

" _Mirror, mirror…"_

"Come on, Weiss! Show me what you can do! Show me how strong you know you are!" He encouraged.

She growled at him before doing just that and activating the White Dust in her rapier, causing white symbols to appear all over her blade.

" _I'll tell you something…"_

His eyes widened as he saw this before he built up enough Aura into his sword for the mist to be visible around it before they both jumped into the air.

" _I think I might change it all…"_

Just before they clashed, white angel wings suddenly sprouted from Weiss's back, stunning AJ. With her opponent no longer focusing, Weiss struck. She landed on her feet as her teammate fell on his back behind her, the feathers of her wings scattering until her wings no longer existed.

"Oh no!" Weiss cried out as she turned around and saw what she had done. She ran up and looked over him and saw a large cut in his left side. "A-Are you okay?! Please be okay! Blake will kill me if she finds out I actually hurt you!"

"Oh don't pretend you're just worried about yourself." AJ said weakly with an equally weak smile. "I know you have a heart, we all do. But yeah, you're probably right about Blake killing you if she sees this, I'm not sure I can do much about that. How about we just get me to that old doc and not tell Blake?"

"You… you won't rat me out to her?" Weiss asked with both concern and surprise.

"Of course not. You're a friend, I don't want my friends to fight." He answered, not losing his weak smile.

She was surprised by his answer, but was also glad she had a chance at not getting in trouble. Not that she would admit it, but she was also glad he was okay. She just needed to get him to the medical staff without Blake knowing and everything would work out. She lifted him up and helped him stand as they began walking out of the training room.

"So… is it safe to say that I've improved?" Weiss asked, trying to lighten the mood during their silent walk.

He chuckled. "Yeah I'd say so."

* * *

"You know we aren't allowed to spar with each other, right?" AJ asked as Yang walked into the training room with him. "We're so strong we're more likely to destroy the place than beat each other."

"Yeah, I know. But we aren't going to spar, we're going to roleplay!" Yang said with her usual smile.

"Roleplay?" AJ parroted in confusion and slight worry.

"Yeah! I'll be the player, you be someone from Undertale!" Yang explained.

His look of confusion remained. "How does that get around the rule? You know what? Fine. Whatever. Sure." He suddenly raised his right arm towards her as his Aura built up behind him and took the shape of… a bone? "You're in the bone zone now!" He said dramatically. The bone-shaped Aura construct flew straight as an arrow at Yang, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

"Whoa! So wait, are you Sans then?" Yang asked before dodging a few more bone attacks.

"Nah, I may be lazy and I may make some puns, but for this fight, I'm more like Papyrus. I can do his laugh after all! Nheh heh heh heh!" AJ answered.

"So, if I flirt with you, you'll have to go on a date with me?" Yang asked with a smirk.

He gave her a deadpan stare. "No. If we were abiding by the rules of the game, we would be doing a turn based fight and we are _so_ not doing that. You can't cook spaghetti anyway, can you?"

Yang dramatically collapsed to her knees. "NOOO! I CAN'T MEET ALL YOUR STANDARDS!" He nearly joined her on the floor as they both laughed for a solid minute or two.

"You think we might have a bit of a problem with this game?" He asked.

"What!? Noooo, of course we don't!" Yang said sarcastically. "We are definitely not obsessed with it and we definitely do not have a problem." She said with more sarcasm before running at him.

"Nyeh heh heh! I will capture a human!" AJ said in Papyrus's voice as three Aura bones flew down from above him, sticking into the ground right in front of Yang. She paused before jumping over them and swinging down as she landed. He stepped back to avoid her swing and created a wall of diagonal bones, which shattered as Yang punched right through them. He continued to back up while also swinging his arm up, causing a row of bones to shoot up from the ground and knock Yang into the air. He launched a barrage of attacks at her and she fired off her gauntlets at each one, destroying them.

"Can't we just be friends?" Yang asked with the voice of a little kid.

"Nyever!" He created a bone as long as a sword in his hand before running at the spot where she would land. As soon as she landed she was met with a barrage of swipes and lunges which she was forced to dodge. "I will become one of the Royal Guard!" He shouted as he knocked her away with his bone sword before throwing it at her. She dodged it before rushing him again.

" _I burn!"_

A bone stuck out of the floor and knocked her into the air, she landed on the ceiling and jumped back down just another bone stuck out of the ceiling.

" _Can't hold me now"_

She spun around in the air to dodge another attack before she landed and continued running at him.

" _You got nothing that can stop me"_

He shouted as he let loose a wall of Aura bones and grinned at her.

" _I burn!"_

Her eyes widened as she wasn't sure what to do, but she soon gained her confident smile back as she simply ran straight at the attack.

" _Swing all you want"_

All AJ saw was a white light engulf Yang as the attacks hit her before the light suddenly burst through the wall of bones. The light disappeared to reveal Yang jumping at him and pulling her left arm back to punch him.

" _Like a fever I will take you down!"_

With a shocked look on his face he leaned back to avoid the swing as Yang landed, then as she pulled her other arm back for another swing, white angel wings suddenly sprouted from her back. He was too shocked at the sight of this to react and her fist, covered in white flame, struck him in the chest and sent him into the wall.

"Oh crap!" Yang exclaimed as the white flame around her, as well as her wings, disappeared before she ran up to her friend. "Are you okay!?" She asked as she held his head up.

"Ow." Was all he had to say before he started laughing, despite the fact that it hurt to laugh. "That was fun!"

She wanted to worry, but him smiling like that made her relax. 'He's probably fine… There's only a _little_ bit of blood coming from his mouth…' "Yeah! Wish we could have fought longer!"

"No, remember? We weren't fighting." He reminded her before they both snickered.

"We should probably fix you up before Blake finds out, or she'll _kill_ me." Yang spoke up as AJ tried to stand on his own.

"No it's fine. You didn't mean to. Besides, we were just spar- wait, no, like I just said, we weren't." He stared at the ground in thought before looking up. "I think she'll understand. It was you after all, these things happen when rolepla- no, wait, she isn't gonna want to hear that either. Yeah let's just go and hide till I'm better." Yang supported him as they stumbled out of the training room.

Suddenly AJ grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over his shoulder onto the floor. "GEEEEET DUNKED OOOONNNN!" He taunted. "Sorry, I had to do it." Yang just got up and walked away. "W-Wait! I seriously need help walking!" Yang did not come back. "…Well… crap… I guess I'm the one having a bad time." He chuckled despite his situation.

* * *

Yang and Weiss were currently sparring while Ruby, Blake, and AJ were all watching from outside the training room.

"Hey, Blake?" AJ started. The raven haired Faunus turned to him. "Do you have a sister?"

Blake reeled back in shock and confusion from the incredibly random question. "What?"

"Do you have a sister?" He asked again.

"Um… yeah, why?" Blake asked, testing his reaction.

"Is she cute?" He asked hesitantly.

"… Did you seriously just ask that?" Blake asked while giving him 'the look'.

"I'm joking I'm joking!" He said as he laughed, waving his arms in front of him. She grabbed him by his shirt. "Blake please, come on. You know I would never cheat on you."

Angel wings sprouted from Blake's back, she slapped him across the face, turned away and crossed her arms, and her angel wings faded away. "Well it's not funny, so don't joke about anything like that ever again!" She said angrily.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said sadly as he rubbed his red cheek. "I won't do anything like that anymore…" He noticed she wasn't turning back to him. "Blaaake…" He whined. He walked up to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" There was silence for a bit before she let out a hesitant sigh and gently placed one of her hands on his cheek, the one she hadn't slapped. "Yay." He whispered childishly and let out a slight purr. She hated that she was already smiling again, but she just couldn't stay mad at him when he sounded so sad and hurt.

* * *

"Ruby! Wake up!"

"H-Huh?... What?..." Ruby said groggily as someone shook her. "It's still night time, go away…" She said when she realized she could still see stars in the sky.

"Come on! Get up!" AJ shouted. Ruby suddenly found herself wide awake because of how loud and worried he was. "The village is under attack!"

"What!?" Ruby shouted, suddenly standing up and turning around. She looked out from the cliff they stood on and saw fire throughout the village below them and Grimm everywhere. "Oh no! Um… Get down there! I'll cover you from up here!" She ordered after a few seconds of thought.

AJ created his Aura bow, pointed it at the village, and teleported there as Ruby pulled out her scythe, stabbed it into the ground, and aimed down her scope. He landed right on top of an Ursa and took its head off with his sword. Ruby saw two people being cornered on a roof by a Beowolf, she sniped it. She then saw another two Beowolves on two other rooftops. She shot one, but as she put her sight on the other, AJ suddenly jumped up from the street and stabbed it in the chest with his sword.

AJ ran down the main street of the small village and noticed someone step out from a building that was on fire. "Get to the field under the cliff! The sniper there will protect you!" He ordered, and the civilian ran in the direction of the field between the village and the cliff. His cat ears perked up as he heard a crying baby inside the burning building. "Of course…" He deadpanned before running in.

He avoided the fire, smoke, and collapsing pieces of the building as he ran up to the second floor and into the room where he heard the crying. He found the baby still in its crib, and he quickly walked up to it and picked it up. "It's okay baby, it'll be okay. I won't let you get hu-" He froze as he felt something behind him. He turned around and saw a true Alpha Beowolf looming over him, the ones with angled bone masks and large ears that can perk up like a wolf's ears. He clutched the baby and jumped out the window as the wall exploded from the Beowolf running into the wall and bursting through it and onto the street.

He began to back up as he knew he needed to give this baby to someone, he can't just set it down to fight this thing. A large caliber sniper round chipped the bone mask of the Grimm, causing it to look to the side. AJ took this chance and ran back towards the field where a number of panicking villagers had gathered. Ruby continued to fire shots into the angered Alpha, eventually killing it. AJ noticed that quite a few Grimm bodies had gathered in the field as well, Ruby clearly had done her job well so far and had kept the villagers below her safe.

Ruby continued to snipe any Grimm she could see throughout the village and any that tried to reach the ones taking shelter below her. "Can someone please take this!?" AJ requested as he ran up to the villagers. The first person he walked up to took the baby and began looking for the baby's parents.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

" _Red like roses"_

"No." Ruby said grimly as she looked off into the distance. A Goliath came storming out of the forest, letting out a deafening roar. "No no no no no no no!" Ruby said in a panic as she mecha-shifted Crescent Rose into gun mode and started firing round after round at the Goliath. Its only response was to start walking towards the villagers, slowly picking up speed. She looked down at AJ, who looked back up at her fearfully.

" _Fills my head with dreams and finds me"_

"I can't…" AJ started to say, but he was too afraid to say the rest, and just like her, he was trying to think of something they could do. If they didn't stop the Goliath, it was going to kill everyone here and destroy this village.

" _Always closer"_

She looked back up and saw a wall of Beowolves and Ursa were coming from all other directions. "No no no no no no!" She was panicking, she didn't know what to do. How could just the two of them hope to stop all this? " _NO_!" She screamed, feeling determination well up inside her, she reloaded her weapon and pointed its gun mode right at the charging Goliath.

" _To the emptiness and sadness"_

Suddenly, she felt something else, and calmed down all at once, gaining a very serious expression under _her white hood._

" _That has come to take the"_

She held down the trigger on her white and black colored weapon, causing a large amount of white energy to build up at the end of the barrel.

" _Place!"_

Suddenly it all fired at once, a pure white laser that shot right through the Goliath, causing it to collapse dead mid-charge.

" _Of!"_

Ruby silently stood up straight, her weapon mecha-shifting into scythe mode and white angel wings appearing from her back. Suddenly there was a flash of light…

" _You!"_

…and Ruby was standing between the villagers and the horde of Grimm, which had all been cut into pieces, pieces that were fading away into white rose petals.

"Ruby?" The Faunus from Earth spoke up in awe.

Ruby slowly turned around and looked at him hesitantly. "I-is everyone ok?"

AJ looked around. "Y-yeah. I think that was the last of the Grimm, actually." He realized.

"Cool, I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Ruby said before passing out.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head." Blake said as she shook AJ awake.

"Ugh… yeah…" He groaned out tiredly, making her chuckle.

The other members of RWBY were already awake, with the girls looking at AJ strangely as he got up.

"Well, I think I should leave you all to your own devices since this isn't my dorm and you all are going to want to change." AJ said as he stretched and went to leave.

"Hey… AJ?" Ruby started hesitantly.

He turned around to her and saw they were all looking at him.

"Did you… have a weird dream?" Yang asked.

AJ seemed to think about it for a second. "Nope! I actually got a really good night's sleep for once!" He said with a happy smile. "Anyway, see you all in a few." He said before leaving.

The girls, once again, looked at each other.

"H-he was glowing in his sleep." Blake suddenly spoke up. "It was a really small glow, but I saw it when I woke up in the middle of the night."

"And like you all said, you had weird dreams?" Weiss asked. The others nodded. "I doubt that's a coincidence…" She said, deep in thought.

"Well, he's still tangling with the strange angelic powers in him." Blake started. "It does things to him that he has no control over. Maybe those powers acted up in his sleep?"

"Giving us weird dreams?" Weiss asked.

"No! That would make sense!" Yang exclaimed. "I had angel wings in my dream!"

"Mine to." Blake said.

"Mine to." Ruby added.

"Should we ask him about this?" Weiss asked Blake.

"I… I don't know. Knowing him, he might worry he's somehow responsible and that he might be hurting us." Blake answered.

"Are you sure he would jump to conclusions like that?" Weiss asked.

"No, that sounds just like him actually, I can totally see it." Yang spoke up.

"I think we shouldn't tell him." Blake said after some thought. "He has enough to deal with right now trying to understand the powers he was given."

"Is there any way we can help him with that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What could we do? We have no idea how his powers work. _He_ has no idea how his powers work!" Weiss pointed out to her partner.

"We should still try!" Ruby countered.

"Again, what would we do?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"I-… I don't know…" Ruby said depressingly when she realized she had no idea what to do.

"Look, let's just not bring it up to him right now, okay?" Blake requested, to which Weiss hesitantly nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, it was just a dream. It's probably nothing." Yang said, clearly not worried.

* * *

Another few 'normal' days passed before AJ was once again walking down the halls, intent on getting lunch, when Ren of all people approached him. "Oh! Hey Ren!" AJ greeted.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try something with you. Come with me." Ren requested. The Faunus from Earth looked confused but followed anyways.

Ren brought him to the Team JNPR dorm and had him sit down on a mat in the middle of the room. He had brought a tray of food with him with AJ ate quickly so they could get on with whatever Ren wanted to do.

"So," Ren started, standing before AJ. "Team RWBY mentioned that you've been acting strange at times." The earthling looked down sadly and nodded. "Blake specifically said 'his serious side is more serious than normal'. I thought I'd noticed you act in somewhat strange ways at times. Care to explain?"

"Well… as you all know, I have angelic powers inside me. I'm trying to learn to control the power and figure out what all I can do with it. But I've definitely noticed that sometimes I do things or think things or say things that I'm not sure I would have normally done, and yet at the moment it seemed so natural. I can actually feel when the power is affecting me and there is no doubt in my mind that it is what is making me act oddly. I wish I had a way to control it and stay myself, but I really don't know what to do." AJ explained.

Ren hummed in thought. "Neko, can you come out for a minute?"

AJ's eyes turned green-grey as a brown cat with green-gold eyes appeared next to him. "You have an idea that requires me stepping out?" Neko asked curiously.

"Well for all I know its better that you stay in, but…" He suddenly stuck a headset on AJ's head. "…I figured it would be better if his Faunus ears weren't there to pick up other noises, I want him to just focus on what plays through the headset."

"And what are you going to have playing?" AJ asked with just the slightest bit of concern.

"Something to calm you, hopefully. Don't worry, it isn't hypnotism or anything like that. Just focus on what plays." Ren said before starting the program.

 **("Therapy" by "Jack Wall")**

As the music started playing, Ren continued to speak. "It's simply a random theory of mine, but I'm hoping that relaxing will help you control whatever strange powers are in you. This is something Weiss and I listen to when we wish to relax."

And then a calm, soothing voice began slowly speaking through the headset.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice… let your mind, relax… let your thoughts, drift… let the bad memories fade… Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams, let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean… let them envelop you, comfort you. Imagine somewhere calm, imagine somewhere safe… Imagine yourself… in a frozen forest…

You're standing in a clearing…"

AJ opened his eyes.

"Trees around you so tall they touch the sky…"

He looked up at the snow covered trees surrounding him.

"Pure, white snowflakes fall all around…"

He smiled as he looked up at the beautiful display the frozen water was performing. He heard something step in the snow and he looked down and saw the white wolf step into the clearing.

"You can feel them melt on your skin…"

He looked down at his hand and saw a large snowflake land right in his palm and melt.

"You are not cold… it cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart…"

He exhaled slowly, and he saw his breath, and yet he felt warm…

"Can you hear it?... You only have to listen… Do you hear it slowing?... You are slowing it…"

He closed his eyes and could hear his heartbeat echoing throughout the forest.

"You are in control…"

He opened his eyes and looked the wolf in the eyes.

"Calm…"

And the wolf smiled back at him.

"At peace…"

And he heard a click.

"Well, that was interesting." A female voice said.

AJ opened his eyes and found he was in the foggy clearing that he was familiar with. He turned around to see who was speaking to him.

"Seeing this whole place covered in snow for awhile… was nice." Said the White Wolf.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you can speak!?"

He heard a huff behind him and spun around to see the Blood Red Wolf lying on the ground. "Yeah… you finally reached the point of relaxation you needed to hear us talk." The male wolf said uncaringly.

"Whoa! Cool!" AJ exclaimed before turning to the wolf he actually trusted. "But… what's the point of this? Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Well… it is always better to understand something, even if it isn't terribly important that you know it." The wolf said, seemingly in thought. "I also have the feeling that this simple knowledge will be useful for you far in the future."

The earthling tried to relax and not get excited about what sounds like simple information.

"The power you call 'Angelic Energy' or simply 'Energy' is actually my power." The white wolf explained.

"Really?" AJ asked, quite a bit surprised.

"Yes, and the red energy that manifested into your double, the power he now uses that isn't his Aura, is my power." The red wolf spoke up behind him.

"What's with you being actually helpful?" AJ asked.

"I've always been helpful, you idiot!" The red wolf growled. "You just don't want to believe that anger and instinct are actually important!" He spat out.

AJ put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, every time that I can think of, anger and instinct only caused me pain!" He pointed out. The red wolf angrily rushed at him, and he created a glyph above it which smacked it into the ground. He let out a sigh as he tried to calm down before turning back to the white wolf while the red one recovered. "Well, you said knowing that Energy is actually your power is something that will help me in the future, so I will do my best to remember that fact."

"I understand that you wanted to control the powers inside you, I'm sorry that I cannot help you with that." The female wolf apologized.

His response was to hug the soft wolf. "It's okay, understanding what the heck is going on inside me is a good thing, no matter what I learn. Like you said, understanding is important. I can always just try again with relaxing anyway, it certainly seems to be the key to something." He said before falling asleep as he rested against the soft fur of the wolf.

He opened his eyes and saw Ren look up from his school work. "Did that do anything?" Ren asked.

"Yep! It helped me learn something, so thanks." AJ answered before standing up and stretching. 'Admittedly that information is pretty much useless right now, but it apparently will be important someday.'

"Any time." Ren responded. 'Don't tell me what you learned or anything…' He thought.

"Is it alright if I keep this and listen to it whenever I need to? I think it might be just what I need." AJ asked.

"If you believe it will help you, I don't see why not." Ren answered.

"Thanks again." AJ said before leaving the room.

* * *

 ***RWBY Vol 3 ep 11 spoilers* Okay can you blame me for being a little bit salty that Velvet is getting all this attention now cause she did what my OC has already been doing for awhile!? Not only that, but when you compare their copycat like abilities, THE CANON CHARACTER IS THE OP ONE. I know, I know, I'm just doing this little known OC fic, and I can't draw fanart to give it anymore attention anyway, but I can still be a bit annoyed about this… *END OF SPOILERS***

 **I am well aware that I have almost no ideas for little extra scenes right now, romantic, humorous, whatever. I'm just thinking about the scenes that have some importance to the story and the occasional extra scene that I come up with. What I'm getting at is that I wouldn't mind you guys PMing me with any ideas you might have, it would help me out with ideas to add more life to the chapters whenever I can.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to follow and or fav! Have a great week!**

 **Oh, and in response to your review, Maronmario…**

 **It's good to be back!**


	3. Team SPWM Ch18

**Ok I would really like to enjoy writing this book of Fate and would really like if it was as good as I can make it, so if anyone thinking about leaving a negative review whining about my OC(s)… can you just not? Please? I would like the quality of my work to stay as high as possible, and I'm sure the other people who actually want to read this would as well, so if you could not ruin it for everyone by leaving reviews complaining about things I've heard a million times before, I would really appreciate it.**

 **ALRIGHT I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO ADD THIS IN: I have apparently been writing for over a year now! YEP! I could have sworn it would have been a full year in maybe another month, NOPE, I posted my first ever chapter back in JAN 9 2015! REALLY!? I don't remember starting to write after a new year!? I figured I would do something for my one year anniversary of writing, but I GUESS I'M TOO FUCKING LATE FOR THAT! WELL SHIT! XD I am seriously shocked that my one year anniversary of writing has already passed… For real though, back when I decided to try writing something, I could NEVER have imagined the story would have become anything like this. Its… been an experience…**

 ***Ahem* Anyway…**

 **Onward! Oh, and since it's SPWM, sexual themes are gonna be pretty much common under most non-combat circumstances (Blame Yang). I was gonna say you've been warned, but then I was like *Puts on sunglasses* "Deal with it." So…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.18

* * *

AJ couldn't help but wonder as he walked down the halls of Beacon Academy. 'How the hell does everyone not know about us being from Earth yet?'

It was a fair question, after all, Nora is a part of the group of people that knows where they're from. Thankfully, despite how Nora acts, there seems to be a part of her that understands that this secret is far too important to let slip. Part of that might be because she "doesn't want the aliens to get taken away and experimented on" even though Ozpin would never let that happen.

But, still, he felt great knowing that he could count on his friends and that they still trusted him and his team after being told the truth.

"Agh!" He cried out as he was suddenly pulled into the RWBY dorm.

Although, time has passed since he and his team admitted they were from Earth, and somewhere in that time, he learned that Yang had a problem with a concept called " _consent_ ".

"Yang…" He said threateningly as he found himself being held in place by the blonde member of RWBY.

"Pet the kitty!" Yang suddenly cheered.

"Eh?" Was all AJ could say, totally confused by Yang's odd behavior.

Yang suddenly hugged his face to her chest and started scratching behind his ears, causing the room to be filled with the sound of his purring.

"Yang! Stop hugging him like that! That's inappropriate!" Said the innocent strawberry with a cape, the only other person in the room.

Yang spun him around so he could breathe, but still held onto his head and continued petting him as she grinned up at her sister who was on her suspended bed. "You're just jealous!" Ruby pouted in response. "Come on~. You know you want to pet him too~! He won't fight back like Blake will!"

Later Blake came back to her team's dorm and opened the door, sounding quite antsy and speaking a bit faster than usual. "Hey AJ your team's dorm is empty right now wanna-" She then realized what she was looking at, which was her boyfriend lying on her bed, purring and meowing as Yang and Ruby scratched behind his ears. "Yang!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh hey Blake!" Yang greeted casually and waved at her partner with her free hand. Her partner silently walked up to her while glaring daggers at her. "What are you so angry about?" She asked, clearly not concerned about what her partner might do to her. "I've done worse to him. You've _seen_ me do worse to him."

"Yes but I had control over those situations, and as hesitantly as I gave it, you had my _consent_." Blake growled out the last word.

"He may be your boyfriend, but he's not a kid." Yang pointed out. "I had _his_ consent to do this, and that's all that really matters rather you like it or not."

"He's a guy, it's pretty easy to get his 'consent'." Blake countered. "And, being AJ, he might just be too nice to say no."

"Well, that's not my fault. Maybe if you learned to share you wouldn't get so angry about this." Yang said before suddenly picking AJ up, much to Ruby's disappointment, and pushing him and Blake out of the dorm. "Here, let me make it up to you." She leaned close to Blake and whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear. "I gave him just the _tiniest_ bit of catnip, so he should be more… relaxed for you."

Blake let out an annoyed growl. "I hate how you always think ahead."

"I do what I have to so you won't kill me." Yang explained with a grin before pushing them down the hall. "Though I'm gonna have to warn you now, I'm going to join you both next time. Have fun!" She said before shutting the door.

AJ finally calmed down from the lovely petting he had been enjoying as Blake was practically dragging him down the hall. "Do I get to have any input in this at all?"

"Nope." Blake said simply.

"I'm the one being passed around here!" He pointed out.

"What would you say if you were allowed to give your input? You, me, and unfortunately, Yang, all know what you think of this. It's not like you would say no." Blake countered.

"Well I would still appreciate one of you respecting me enough to ask for my opinion." He explained.

"We do respect you. I'm sorry but this time if you gave your opinion it might have been to stay and be pet and its best not to argue with a girl when she's horny." Blake explained as she turned the corner and saw the SPWM dorm.

"I thought it was to never make a girl a promise you can't keep?"

"That too."

Scratch that, he just didn't want to say anything mean about Blake, they really both have a problem with consent.

Later…

"Um… AJ?"

"Yes Blake?"

"Since we're part of a show… does that mean people shipped us with other people?"

"OH GOD, DON'T REMIND ME."

*Laughs*

"That was kind of the RWBY fandom's 'thing'. It's not the only fandom to focus on shipping, I'm sure, but… GOD WHY!?"

"*Laughs* What?"

"Ozpin and Roman Torchwick!?"

"W-What!?"

"The damn fandom just ships _everyone_ with _everyone_. Then of course there was the ships of everyone in Team RWBY, those were most common ones."

"Should I not have asked?"

"Maybe, maybe. Anyway. The two base ships of RWBY would have to be you and Yang, *annoyed growl*, and Ruby and Weiss. The fanart and fanfiction for those two ships is endless, to the point of actually being a bit annoying. Though besides that you were shipped with Ruby, and Weiss, and Yang was shipped with Weiss, though I didn't see that happen as often as the others."

"I… have a strong feeling that I shouldn't ask this, and yet I have a strong need to ask this… who else was I shipped with?"

"Well… like I said, Yang, and Ruby… and Weiss… and Jaune… and Ren…" 'And Roman… and Adam…' "I feel like you got shipped with the most other people, besides maybe Ruby."

"Any reason why?"

"I have no idea! It's really weird actually! I mean, I get that that's just how the fandom is, but… it's not like the show made you out as some well-rounded character or something."

Suddenly Yang opened the door and poked her head in. "Dat ass is well rounded."

She started snickering and running away before AJ could even respond. "YANG XIAO LONG I WILL FUCKING HURT YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, blushing madly.

"Just… *sigh* don't bother, AJ… It's not like she'll ever stop anyway."

* * *

"Can we just not, please?" AJ whined as he and his team stood in Ozpin's office. Raymond turned and looked at him. "Right, sorry. Alright, we'll go."

"Excellent." Ozpin said. "The readings in this area are… hard to describe, but it is definitely not of this world, much like the energies around the Angel Relic and the Demon Relic. Seeing as we don't know what we'll find there, you will have to make your own decisions about what to do once you get there."

'We've had to do that anyway.' AJ thought.

"How exactly is it hard to describe?" Isaac asked.

"It's… like a strange force is coming from that location, but also going into it. It's as if there is some sort of link."

"A link with another force?" Raymond asked.

"No, a link with itself. Like… like a portal exists just for this power to flow through it in both directions, though where that portal would lead, I don't know. The readings are really quite confusing and my portal theory is just a random thought, so prepare for absolutely anything." Ozpin answered.

"Having to fight clones of ourselves, got it." Raymond said, getting some laughs from his friends.

"Can Team RWBY come with us?" AJ hesitantly asked.

"Why should they?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"Because they're going to _want_ to come with us, and they would like to know what's going on just like everyone else in this room." The Faunus argued.

"Mr. Silbergrau is unreachable at the moment, so I can't send him in with you four. Despite how long you all have actually been capable fighters, I trust you to safely carry out this mission and do what is necessary without him. I don't, however, trust Team RWBY or Team JNPR to do the same, so they will not be going with you if Slate can't keep an eye on all of you." Ozpin explained.

"Is… Slate going to be okay?" AJ asked hesitantly.

Ozpin let out a groan of annoyance and let his head hang. "Yes, I'm sure he will be fine…" He looked back up at them, clearly annoyed. "This is what he normally does, goes off the grid whenever I need him."

"But he had been there the last two missions we went on." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, and that was a new record for him, two missions in a row." Ozpin said. "Knowing him, he won't be back till the mission after this one, or maybe the one after that, who knows? Although Glynda and I are currently betting on whether he will return for the next one or the one after."

"Well… good luck with that. We're gonna go now." AJ said hesitantly before turning to walk away.

"Ah, yes, of course. Be careful tomorrow." Ozpin waved as they left.

Three out of four members of Team "SPWM" would tell you that they are not having a swell time right now as they walked down the halls of Beacon. They didn't even get to walk into the RWBY dorm and explain that they were going to go on another mission, because they turned the corner just to see them waiting outside their dorm.

"So, what did Ozpin want?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Sam let out an annoyed sigh before answering. "He's having us go on another mission…"

""And anotha one."" Raymond and AJ said simultaneously before busting up laughing.

"Cool! We can go with!" Yang said with a smirk.

"He's not going to let you." Sam said.

"We figured." Yang responded.

"We're going to go talk with him." Ruby explained to them.

"We aren't letting you four go alone on some mission, I don't care what Huntsman you have going with you." Weiss spoke up.

"Actually, we don't have a Huntsman going with us." AJ said hesitantly.

"Oh well then we're definitely going with you!" Blake exclaimed.

"I think it would be safer if we all went." Isaac voiced his opinion.

"Exactly!" Ruby agreed. "Let's go!" She said before running for Ozpin's office.

The rest of Team RWBY went to follow their leader, along with Sam and Isaac, but AJ grabbed Blake's wrist before she could run off. "Don't bother." He said sadly before pulling her into her own dorm and closing the door. He brought her to her bed and laid her down on it before lying on top of her and using her chest as a pillow. "I don't want to go on the stupid mission." He whined into her chest. "But I want to help Raymond find a way back to Earth… I just wish you guys could come with."

"Are you sure Ruby can't convince Ozpin to let us join you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I want her to be able to, but I'm pretty sure Ozpin won't change his mind this time." He answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Blake asked with concern.

"I… I don't know…" He said with a mix of sadness and frustration.

Blake could feel that he didn't want to talk so she did her best to silently comfort him for a few minutes.

"Every time we go on a mission…" He started. "I get so scared… my stupid, overthinking mind makes me think of all the worst things that could happen and I just… I'm so scared of losing you."

"Me too." She said sadly.

"I hate it, I'm going to be scared every single time we're far apart or in danger…" He complained.

"But… is there really anything we can do about that?" Blake asked rhetorically. "It's part of what comes with being in love."

"B-Blake…" He sounded like he was tearing up, so she tilted his head up to look him in the eye and saw that he was starting to cry. "I need you more than anyone in my life… I want you more than anyone in my life… and I would miss you more than I would miss anyone else in my life…"

She knew where this was going and smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because I love you more than anyone in my life…" He answered before burying his face into the crook of her neck. "So please, please don't ever leave me… Please be here when I get back…"

She thought about him not coming back and let out a shaky breathe as she began to tear up. "I-I need you more than anyone in my life… I want you more than anyone in my life… and I would miss you… more than I would miss anyone else in my life…" She held him tightly. "So please, don't ever leave me… Please come back alive…"

Eventually their healthy release of emotions passed and they smiled tiredly at each other. ""I will.""

* * *

Ren paced back and forth a few times in his team's dorm before stopping and standing before Team SPWM. The team of earthlings was currently sat on four separate mats on the floor.

"You four are probably wondering why I asked you to come here." Ren said.

"And why you decided to have us sit down before pacing for awhile, and not saying a word till now." AJ added.

"Not important, but I'll tell you why I asked you four to come here. Curiosity." Ren answered with a smile.

"Really? _Just_ curiosity? Cause you're actually showing excitement, which I didn't even know you could show and it's kind of scaring me." AJ commented.

"I'm sorry. I've just been wondering about this for awhile and now I finally decided it was something worth investigating. You guys are about to head out on your mission and I don't want to miss this opportunity." Ren said. "You see, in the right setting, a person can reach this heightened level of focus and peace, allowing them to reach a world inside their head. I want to know what the worlds in your heads are like, if you can reach them. You're from another universe! Who knows what your inner worlds will be like!?" Ren explained excitedly.

"Does that really mean that the world in our head will be different though?" Isaac wondered.

"It doesn't mean that it will or won't, we don't know, that's why I want to find out." Ren responded.

"Um, I think I've already been to a world in my head." AJ spoke up.

"What!? Show me that you can go there right now!" Ren ordered.

"I can't just do it whenever I want!" AJ responded.

Ren let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. We'll do this test on you four and see if you can reach it again." He had the four put on headsets and set up the recordings that would play through each one. "Thankfully the person who made the original enjoyed making these other variants. He made so many I was able to find four that should fit you all well. I thought about using the original for Sam, but decided against it. Alright, here we go."

And so the programs began for all of them. """Listen only to the sound of my voice… let your mind, relax… let your thoughts, drift… let the bad memories fade… Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams, let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean… let them envelop you, comfort you. Imagine somewhere calm, imagine somewhere safe… Imagine yourself…"""

"At the peak of a mountain."

AJ opened his eyes and found himself at the top of a mountain during a storm.

"On a small island."

Sam opened his eyes and found himself on a very small island.

"In a burning forest."

Isaac opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by flames.

"You are sitting, hanging off the edge."

AJ realized he was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the mountain.

"Lighting striking all around you."

He looked around and could see, hear, and feel the lighting striking everywhere around the mountain.

"You are not afraid. Your heart rate remains steady."

He looked around casually at the storm but soon went back to simply looking out at the horizon.

"You are standing at the edge of a cliff."

Sam realized he was in fact very close to the edge of the cliff on this island.

"The endless ocean laid out before you."

He looked ahead and saw the sea below the cliff and ahead of him.

"You are at peace here, the sound of waves gently brushing against the shore relaxes your heart."

He showed a relaxed smile as he walked up to the edge and admired the horizon.

"You are standing before a forest."

Isaac opened his eyes and saw a wall of trees before him.

"Flames dance across the plant life."

He realized the forest was on fire.

"Behind you is a cliff, with an endless burning forest below you."

Isaac turned around and looked down past the cliff and saw the endless fire below him.

"The sound of the flames behind you and before you is relaxing, and your heart beats slowly to such a peaceful sound."

He had a strong feeling that the flames would not hurt him and he was comfortable with standing near the edge and admiring the lights of the flame below him.

"""Can you hear it?... You only have to listen… Do you hear it slowing?... You are slowing it."""

The lighting struck to the slowing beat of his heart.

The waves rushed against the shore at the pace of a heartbeat.

The flames behind him pulsed to the beat of his heart.

"""You are in control..."""

They all stood right at the edge of the cliff.

"""Calm…"""

They all held their arms out to their sides.

"""At peace…"""

AJ smiled, jumped, and was struck in mid-air.

Sam smiled and dove into the ocean.

Isaac smiled and jumped into the massive flames below him.

They opened their eyes again and found themselves on their backs. All was quiet. The three slowly stood up and realized they were in an empty area filled with short grass. The fog all around them kept them from seeing far. It seemed like the ground was angled slightly, like they were on a very small hill.

AJ could faintly hear sparks. The sound seemed to be coming from just within the fog.

Sam thought he might have heard waves crashing against a shore, yet it sounded like it came from just within the fog.

Isaac noticed he could hear small flames, like those of a campfire, coming from all around him within the fog.

They all began walking uphill, and eventually the fog cleared just enough in the direction they went, and they were able to see that they were now near the edge of a cliff that ended in a sharp point.

"So… this is the world in my head?" Isaac said to himself.

"Not what I thought it would be." Sam said to himself.

"This… isn't that clearing where the manifestation of my Semblance is at." AJ realized, looking around in confusion. He suddenly had an idea, something he felt needed to be done. He reached his arm out towards the edge of the cliff, and electricity built up in that area before disappearing, leaving a grave much like the one for Summer Rose.

'Monty Oum' was written on it.

He smiled sadly. "There. That's better."

Soon, the four members of Team "SPWM" opened their eyes slowly and got up to stretch.

"So? Did it work for any of you?" Ren asked, slightly impatient.

All but Raymond made some motion or noise indicating it had worked.

"What!?" Ren asked, astounded. "That's incredible! So few are ever able to reach the worlds in their minds! I wonder if it has to do with the angelic powers inside you all…" He said more to himself than them. "What are your worlds like!?" They all briefly explained a cliff surrounded by fog with sounds surrounding them. "That is very strange that you three had nearly the same area for your world. Though you do all have the same symbol on your backs, just with a different color. There's a similarity there."

The one Faunus in the room thought of something. "Well, we are all warriors for the same angel, which we all saw in the RWBY dorm that one time. Maybe the symbols and the worlds are so similar because of the power we all were given being from the same… well, being?"

"It's possible, though we may never really know." Ren responded. "Well, I'm just glad I finally know what would happen if you all attempted that. Thank you for your time." He said, turning back into normal stoic Ren.

The team left the dorm and began walking down the halls towards their own dorm room where they would get their gear ready and head out on their mission.

"Wait, so it didn't work for you, Raymond?" Isaac asked as they walked.

Raymond shrugged uncaringly. "Not really. It talked about floating in space and being in some electrical storm, but I didn't really feel anything."

"Huh… that's sucks." Was all AJ could think to say.

Once they had their weapons and other combat gear, they walked out to the landing pads, where their ride, and Team RWBY, were waiting.

"You guys be safe, alright?" Yang requested with her usual grin.

"Kill some Grimm for me, Isaac!" Ruby requested.

"Just be careful." Weiss said to the team from Earth.

"We already went over this, didn't we?" Blake asked AJ.

"Yeah… we did." He answered.

"So we don't need to say it again?" She asked.

"I… guess we don't." He answered. He let out a worried sigh before putting one hand behind her head and pressing his forehead against hers. "I will come back."

"Yeah, you will." Blake said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "You aren't allowed to not come back."

The couples kissed before they all said their final farewells and the team got in the bullhead and left.

* * *

Cinder Fall stood in the open pier where Roman had worked with the White Fang, where they had come under attack by a certain group of students of Beacon Academy. The area was strangely devoid of containers now, making for a very wide open area. Someone had contacted her somehow, asking to meet her here.

Suddenly a streak of what looked like black electricity shot into the area, coming to stop in front of her and revealing someone in purple and grey robes. They hadn't used their chance to surprise attack her yet, so she thought there was a chance this wasn't a trap. If it was a trap, this person would regret messing with her.

"I assume you are the one who asked for me to come here." Cinder said to the stranger.

A bit of black mist leaked out from the darkness under the hood for a moment.

Cinder glared at the stranger. "I don't like having my time wasted. What do you want?"

The person slowly moved their hands up and removed their hood, revealing a young woman with a clear love for purple, which made the black face paint look strange and out of place.

"I know what you are doing in Beacon, Cinder Fall." The woman spoke, an eerie echo following close behind each word she spoke. "My name is Lila, and I want to help you."

Cinder could no longer ignore the unease she has been feeling since this person arrived, though she refused to show it. 'The power... it hates her. Why?' "Let's get to the point then, I don't like standing out in the open like this in the middle of the night, someone might see us."

"Of course." Lila said with a strange smile.

"How are you going to help me, and more importantly, what do you want in return?" Cinder requested.

"I am quite powerful." Lila said confidently. "More powerful than you are right now, I believe. I can help you get what was taken from you. And who knows? Maybe then you'll be strong enough to betray me and end all this."

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "What do you want in return then?"

"Nothing special really, I simply want revenge." Lila answered. "Make me a part of your plan, and when the time is right, I can kill him."

"Kill who?" Cinder asked.

"You might know him. He and his team are also quite strong, a danger to your plan I'm sure." Lila answered. "I can kill them all, I can make things so much easier for you."

Cinder faked a smile. "I do like the sound of that. Although, I'm not sure if I can trust you."

Lila smiled sinisterly. "You're one to talk." Suddenly, with a wave of her arm, a burst of black flame shot out at Cinder, who took the hit and used the force to backflip away. She slid to a stop and created multiple shards of glass which she sent flying at Lila. Lila turned her Aura into a black energy that she used to create a solid wall that blocked the attack, though the wall cracked to the point of nearly breaking.

"You and I are just not the kind of people you should trust." Lila said as she removed the cracked wall. Cinder held out her hand and blew up the ground that Lila was just standing on, but her opponent had backflipped away. Lila threw up her arms when she landed, causing black spikes to stick out of the floor around Cinder, forcing her to lean and jump around to avoid being skewered. While Cinder was distracted, Lila shot a blast of black water from her hand that froze into black ice on contact with Cinder.

"Ice? Girl, you have made a mistake." Cinder said before she started to melt the ice around her. She suddenly was trapped in a pitch black coffin. Lila held the coffin high in the air and smiled with wide manic eyes at her opponent through the coffin.

"You may be afraid to get caught, but I'm not!" She shouted insanely. "I could kill you now if I wanted too!"

Cinder glared at her. "If you actually tried to kill me, I would stop holding back you stupid girl!"

Lila looked down and grew a more normal smile. "Yeah, I guess you would." She lowered the coffin to the ground and removed it. "It's no fun holding back, so let me join you, and give me something that I can go all out on. Preferably the one I want revenge on." She said calmly.

Cinder gave the girl a strange look at the sudden change in demeanor. "You are completely insane." She commented before smiling evilly. "I might have a use for you after all."

"Whatever you have me do, just make sure that I get my revenge, and I'll help you get your power." Lila said with her own evil smile.

* * *

 **There we go, we got all three villains I mentioned in the summary now. Cinder in both, Tiaman in the TPOR Remnant, and Lila in the SPWM Remnant. Power, pure evil, and revenge.**

 **I anticipate not being able to get through pretty much a single chapter in this book without having to write some sort of fight scene… not looking forward to that all that much… But, that's just how it's gonna be!**

 **Well, if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow and/or fav! I also wouldn't mind some feedback, or suggestions, or requests. I really am gonna need some positive words though, to help me power through the MANY fight scenes I'm gonna have to write through this whole book… and the inevitable feels… and the fact that I'm an idiot because I have started ANOTHER damn side project while trying to write this, my main fic… I don't even know if I want to post it and yet I'm still doing it! Ugh… anyway, whatever you do, have a great week everyone!**


	4. The Plus One of RWBY Ch14

**Sorry this was so delayed, I'm writing three fics at once and my interest keeps fluctuating from one fic to another, and that's leaving out general life stuff… and video games. XD My interest is starting to come back a bit towards this fic again, but I can't guarantee weekly posts for this fic or really any fic anymore. Also the fact that it's getting warm and ants/spiders are coming inside again and making me have a panic attack is making it** _ **VERY**_ **difficult to type as well.**

 **Anyway… Onward!**

* * *

The Plus One of RWBY Ch.14

* * *

Sun fell on his back hard, and moments later AJ landed on his feet, breathing heavily.

"And that's the match." Glynda announced. AJ's Aura was down by half and Sun's had just entered the red.

The cat Faunus sheathed his sword before walking up to Sun and holding out his hand. Sun accepted his help. "Nice one." AJ complemented.

"Heh, thanks." Sun said tiredly. "You're pretty good. Not many can stand toe to toe with the likes of me." He said cockily and posed dramatically.

"Dude, you got your butt kicked." Neptune commented as the two Faunus walked back into the stands and joined their friends.

"I did not!" Sun cried out indignantly.

AJ put his hand on Sun's shoulder to keep him from pouncing his friend. "Come on, Neptune, you got to give him credit. He did pretty damn good."

"Yes but you were holding back." Neptune pointed out. "So as far as I'm concerned, he got his butt kicked."

"He's not an enemy, I'm not going to go all out on him." AJ pointed out. "I would destroy the place fighting at full power and that would just get me in trouble."

"Yeah, both of us have to hold back! It's no fun." Yang complained, pouting and crossing her arms.

"I had to fight the guy who fought Pyrrha Nikos and lived, I didn't exactly have much of a chance." Sun pointed out before he sat back down.

"No one won that fight though." AJ pointed out as he sat back down as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Yang said with a chuckle. "That was a pretty cool fight."

"Heh, yeah. You guys fought for half the class before Glynda stopped you both from wasting more class time." Jaune recalled.

"Which is a shame, that was quite an interesting fight." Weiss commented.

"If I remember correctly, we both only managed to hit each other once in all that time, right?" Pyrrha asked the Earthling.

"Yeah, I think so." He agreed with a nod before chuckling.

Glynda called up the next two students to spar, though they weren't paying much attention to that.

"You know I was kind of expecting you to go all glyph crazy on me." Sun pointed out. "I wish you did really, then I would have at least known what to expect."

"Well I have a few different ways to fight, so I need to practice with each as much as I can." The Faunus from Earth explained. "Going all, heh, 'glyph crazy' is one of the more advanced ones, and a bit more ranged. Sure, using a ranged battle style would be good against you, but fighting you up close was much more fun." He groaned and clutched his side for a moment before chuckling. "And just a bit painful…"

"Well… getting to actually do something and not totally having my butt kicked was pretty fun too. So… thanks for going with the fun route." Sun said with a chuckle.

They quickly quieted down and focused on the sparring, wishing they had popcorn to go with their show. AJ wasn't focusing as much as the others though. Classes eventually ended for the day and many teams had gone to their dorms to relax or get a head start on school work.

Though as AJ sat on Blake's bed in the RWBY dorm, reading, he noticed that what Ruby had decided to do was stare at him. In his peripheral vision he could see her eyes peeking over from her bed.

"Hey, AJ." She whispered loudly.

"You're not being very inconspicuous." He whispered loudly before looking up from his book. "What?"

"What'cha been thinking about all day?" The red hooded girl asked.

"Nothing important." He whispered back before going back to his book.

Suddenly a mess of golden hair slapped him in the face from above. "That's not good enough." Yang said before hopping down from her bed. "Blake hasn't asked you about this yet?" AJ shook his head. "What?" Yang asked, surprised. "You've been thinking about 'nothing important' all day and she hasn't…" She trailed off before looking down at the raven haired Faunus resting her head on her boyfriend's lap. "Wake her up, I got something to say to her."

AJ looked at Blake and then at Yang hesitantly. "You're not gonna say anything mean, right?"

"I'm not gonna hurt my own partner's feelings over this, just wake her up already." Yang requested.

AJ knew he could trust her so he gently tried to shake Blake awake. "Hey, Blake, wake up." He said softly.

Her amber eyes looked up at him tiredly and made his heart skip a beat. "What is it?" She asked tiredly.

The moment was ruined instantly as Yang picked Blake up and brought her Faunus partner's face right up to her own. "You need to take care of your boyfriend."

"What?" Blake asked as Yang squished her cheeks.

"You haven't asked him what he's clearly been thinking about all day." Yang answered. "It's been long enough, do it already." She said before letting go of Blake's face and ruffling AJ's hair. "Our poor, sensitive little angel boy should always be at his best!" She said teasingly.

"Okay, so apparently we have something to talk about?" Blake noted as she sat back down on her bed and looked up at him.

"Yang's just making a big deal out of nothing." He said as said blonde climbed back into her bunk to do her own thing.

"Is it nothing though?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it really is." AJ answered.

Blake was hesitant to trust him saying he's fine, but she got the feeling that he was being truthful about it for once. "Alright, well we all know it's best to just get things off your chest, so tell me what it is then." She requested and sat a bit closer to him so he would feel more comfortable.

"Well, like I said, it's nothing major, it's something that I just don't usually think about." He started. "It's just that after fighting Sun and talking about how strong Pyrrha and I are, it reminded me that I wasn't a fighter before, like, at all."

Blake nodded. "Right, your world didn't have anyone that fought like Huntsman and Huntresses do. Back on Earth, you people didn't even have an Aura."

"We didn't have a lot of things, but yeah. Then I was forced into this world, given powers by some angel, and suddenly I could fight. The thing that I didn't like remembering though is exactly how much I _wasn't_ a fighter. I… used to hate just having a knife _near me._ Thoughts kept forcing themselves into my head, thoughts about how easy it is to hurt myself or someone near me with a blade, or a gun… I hated thinking stuff like that… and not only that, but I hated getting hurt, like, I was _terrified_ of getting hurt. Back on Earth, I was a coward." He said sadly. "I didn't want to get hurt, I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I was so weak. I was the opposite of a fighter back then. Wouldn't start a fire because the fire or the fireplace could burn me, didn't play sports cause people at school loved to freaking tackle each other, didn't enjoy paintball cause those things freaking hurt…

Once my family got this piece of wood for a friend of the family, it had a carving in it of his favorite sports team's logo or something, I don't remember. But, we all were signing it, and you can't exactly just write with a pencil or pen on wood, so we had this electric pen that had a heated metal tip at the end that burnt the wood black to write our names in. My name came out _horrible_ because my hand kept shaking while I was holding that pen. I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be to slip and have the heated end burn my skin, and how much it would hurt.

So yeah, that's what I was thinking about. I used to be really weak, shook when I got near anything that could hurt me, and was too gentle to hurt anyone yet had terrible thoughts about hurting people…

…and now I blow things up with pretty much a wave of my hand." He added and bust up laughing.

Knowing that he was trying to lighten himself up and was trying to move on from the conversation, Blake laughed as well.

Awhile later, when their plus one was heading off to his own room, Blake stopped him in the hall. "Hey, thank you for talking to me about what was nagging you." She said gently. He turned to her and hesitantly nodded. "You really shouldn't let things like that get to you." She said teasingly and scratched behind one of his cat ears for a moment.

"I know, I know." He said with roll of his eyes.

"Like Yang said, you should always be at your best." Blake said. "You're always helping us out with little things or offering to help, so let us help you if you ever need anything, okay?"

"I will, I will." He said with a tone that let her know he was annoyed with her nagging.

She chuckled at this. "I know, you usually do come to us for help, I just need to say it in case you're thinking of making this a normal thing."

"Well, you know me, I don't want to bother anyone." He pointed out. "I just feel like having you guys help me with little emotional issues is dumb and that it's just bothersome to have to keep helping me maintain my fragile emotional state." He explained.

"And you know my response to that, 'you are not a bother.' " Blake responded.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too." She said before they shared a kiss. "And you're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Another day, another trip to the library for the Faunus couple. They walked in intent on finding some books and then sitting down together to read. Then they saw that Yang was in the library, currently sitting before one of the holographic computer screens. Yang looked over her shoulder, saw them, and quickly clicked out of what she was doing. It became much harder to focus on reading when they knew that Yang was hiding something from them, but the blonde quickly left the library and they didn't want to get up when they had just gotten there, so Yang escaped any questioning, for now.

* * *

AJ looked absolutely shocked for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I get what this is!" He pointed at Ozpin. "This is more of your shipping crap! Why else would you send me on a mission with Team RWBY!?"

"…What?" Yang asked, confused, as the girls all stared at AJ strangely before looking at Ozpin strangely as well.

"Because you're a part of our team?..." Ruby guessed, also very confused.

"Miss Rose is right, AJ." Ozpin said with a chuckle before setting down his mug on his table and turning serious again. "There is an anomaly that is repelling all Grimm from an area and I want you to see what it is." He repeated. "It shouldn't be that difficult and you all shouldn't be in any danger." He took another drink from his mug.

"H-How are you so certain of that?" The male Faunus asked, confused.

They had to wait a moment while Ozpin drank his precious coffee. "Reasons." He said with a smile.

AJ let out an annoyed sigh. "Ozpin, this isn't the time to be unprofessional."

"I disagree. Glynda isn't here, so this is the perfect time to be unprofessional!" Ozpin exclaimed with a grin and his arms thrown up above his head.

The students all sweatdropped at this.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "You still wouldn't just end us somewhere because you felt like it, right? Despite your behavior, you can still be trusted to make the right calls… right?" She asked.

Ozpin nodded seriously. "Of course, Miss Schnee. Regardless of my behavior, I am still your Headmaster, and I do not make decisions such as this lightly. I am confident in your ability to complete your first mission without a trained Huntsman or Huntress to assist you."

They all let out a silent sigh of relief, knowing that Ozpin wasn't insane and sending them to their death.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair casually. "Seriously though, the Grimm won't come within _miles_ of the anomaly, so you should be fine."

Aaaaand there goes their confidence in their headmaster.

"Oh don't look so worried, I trust you all to be safe on your journey." Ozpin said. "I know your abilities better than anyone else."

Yang looked over at the one male on her team. "We have our protective angel boy, so I think we'll be fine." She said with her usual grin. He was a bit embarrassed by the attention but tried not to show it.

* * *

Ruby was excited for the mission, but she was a bit sad that they would likely not get to kill any Grimm. In fact, they might not fight at all, it's just a recon mission. Though, they have no idea what the anomaly will be like, so anything could happen. That's why she spent the entire flight over to the drop zone checking over her Crescent Rose over and over again. It also helped curb her boredom.

"You ready guys!?" Yang asked excitedly as they got ready to jump out of the Bullhead.

"I'm ready." Weiss answered with a nod.

"Yep." AJ nodded.

"Ready." Blake answered.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Ruby answered impatiently.

The anomaly may have been repelling Grimm, but they weren't sure that they should fly near it, so Team RWBY was dropped a few miles away from it, outside the range of the readings Ozpin said they were getting. The Grimm were quick to rush at them, but all they did was take a few steps away and the Grimm stopped.

"Amazing." Blake said, in awe.

"Come on! Come ooon! Can't we kill them!?" Ruby whined, fidgeting a lot.

"I'd rather not waste time on an unnecessary conflict." Weiss stated before turning to walk onward, the rest of her team, save Ruby, doing the same.

"What!?" Ruby whined.

"The tournament is in a few days, Ruby!" Weiss pointed out, stopping to look over her shoulder at her partner. "If we fight those Grimm, there is a chance that someone could get hurt, and then they would have to recover! Would you like to have to sit out of the Tournament because you were reckless!?" She asked.

Ruby looked away sadly. "N-No…" She answered hesitantly.

"Then can we please keep moving?" Weiss asked with a tone that was somewhere between nagging and gentle.

"Okay…" Ruby said depressingly and started walking with her team, head hanging down. The team walked out of the clearing and into the forest.

"I can't help but wonder if going in without a trained Huntsman is a bad idea." Weiss commented as they walked.

"Ozpin probably didn't want to send in anyone, or maybe no one was available." AJ guessed as he moved a branch so it wouldn't hit him in the face.

"He seemed preeeety confident that we wouldn't run into anything." Yang commented.

"Well if he wasn't then he wouldn't have sent us on a mission days before the tournament, right?" Blake figured.

"And if we do run into something than I will be the first to do something about it!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to hide her antsy-ness.

"Remnant: The world where a fifteen year old girl is antsy because she isn't getting to kill something, and it's normal." AJ pointed out.

"Earth: The world where people kill each other in large wars constantly instead of banding together." Weiss responded.

"We don't have to worry about going extinct." AJ countered. "In fact there are too many of us on the planet, so we have to fight over resources."

"We have to fight for resources too!" Weiss argued.

"You fight Grimm, not each other." AJ responded. "It is in your best interests to band together. If you don't, you die. On Earth, wars are common because we can afford to fight each other. Why am I even saying this? It's not like I live on Earth anymore."

"You know, I was about to say that." Yang mentioned with a chuckle.

"Hey, why were we the ones that have to do this anyway? Why couldn't we just rest for the last few days instead of having to do this stupid mission?" Ruby asked after some time.

'You don't get to kill things, so the mission is stupid?' The earthling mentally noted.

"Like I had said, we got our angel boy." Yang said with a grin and pointed at the male of the group.

"We are all very capable fighters." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "So with the five of us, nothing can stop us!"

"Let's not push our luck. If this anomaly attacks us, we should run." AJ suggested.

"Did you not hear me!? Nothing can stop us!" Yang said cockily.

"Did you not hear _me_? It's not worth getting hurt before the tournament." Weiss argued.

"I agree." Blake spoke up. "By the way, we should stop soon. It's getting late."

Everyone looked up at the sky and Weiss let out a huff. "I knew we should have waited till tomorrow morning for this mission!" She said as she went to pull out her sleeping back from on her back.

"Well I agree with Ozpin, the thing could disappear at some point. Even stopping to sleep could be risky." AJ pointed out even as he began to do the same.

"Or we could be worrying over nothing and it's actually never going to leave." Yang commented with a chuckle as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

"It would be nice to just be worrying over nothing." AJ said with a sigh.

After making a fire, they settled down, ate the meals they brought with them, and soon prepared for sleep. Blake, AJ, and Weiss would rather be safe than sorry, so they made sure to have someone on watch at all times.

"You know, you could sleep if you want." Blake pointed out. She looked down from the stars and looked at her boyfriend's head resting on her lap. "It's my watch, not yours or ours." She said as she stroked his hair.

He smiled up at her. "Well it will be our watch as long as I stay awake." He responded tiredly.

"Do you plan on staying awake long?" She asked.

He could barely keep his eyes open. "Nah, I'll probably give in to sleep soon."

She preferred him getting as much sleep as possible and decided to speed up his submission to sleep. She cupped his cheek with her left hand and continued to gently stroke his hair with her right hand. "All I need is your face in my hands.~" She sang quietly. She smiled as she saw him do what the cat on his lap had done awhile ago, fall asleep. "I love you." She whispered, even though he couldn't hear her.

* * *

 **So… how do I put this… I've kind of lost interest in filler/extra scenes. I had been spending the last few weeks trying to think of filler for this chapter, as well as working on other fics. I got about half way through this chapter, and my interest in writing filler just** _ **CRASHED**_ **. Not having any filler ideas doesn't help, but I am so past writing filler scenes, I just want to get on with the story. I guess this isn't all that bad, since we were about to get back into important story stuff anyway, but I was hoping to get a bit more filler for this chapter. So yeah, interest is gone… I'm hoping it's just a phase…**

 **Also sorry that I come back to this with such a short chapter, but I came back with the promise of more chapters, so hopefully no one will kill me over it. And the reason the chapter is short is because I want to do something a bit different with the next chapter so it kind of** _ **needs**_ **to end at this point.**

 **Eh, knowing me, I'll probably get impatient and post the next chapter early once I finish it.**

 **I hope you all have a great week!**


	5. Team SPWM Ch19

**Tis I, your resident angel! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **(Back at it again with the white angel wings #imnotsorry)**

 **I've decided we are far enough into this for me to put in the anime style intros, so if I don't forget, (AND MY OLD LAPTOP SURVIVES LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO WRITE ANYTHING ELSE/ I GET A NEW ONE) you'll start seeing those starting with the next chapter. Just warning ya.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Team SPWM Ch.19

* * *

It had been quite a long and boring walk, and they weren't even half way there yet.

"Hey, AJ. Since you can sense stuff that we can't… do you feel anything?" Isaac asked.

"Nope. Nothing angelic, nothing demonic… nothing." Their leader answered.

They eventually reached an invisible boundary, and when they stepped through it, the anomaly became clear. They knew that the anomaly was just before the mountain range, but that beam of white light hadn't been shooting out into the sky till now, or at least they couldn't see it till now.

"Uh… do you feel anything now?" Sam asked as they stared towards the mountain with the beam of light in front of it.

"I feel… something." AJ answered hesitantly. "Still nothing angelic or demonic though."

"Really?" Raymond spoke up. "I thought for sure that reading that Ozpin had never seen would have to be related to us and all the angelic and demonic shit we've been dealing with."

"Maybe not then." AJ commented. "Maybe Remnant has more to offer than even people born on it know about." He wondered as they started walking again towards the mountain.

(If you want to immerse yourself for a sec, then start listening to "So Cold" from the "Undertale OST")

They stepped into a clearing, and suddenly everything turned a light blue as snow started falling.

Also, they couldn't move.

A female figure appeared in the middle of the clearing, right in front of them. She was surrounded by an icy mist, her hair was long and pure white. Her eyes were also pure white and stared blankly towards them. The floor was coated in ice as she stepped on it, and they stared frozen in fear as she began slowly stumbling towards them. Random portions of her body in the shape of pixels would disappear for a moment, and she was also teleporting around at random, as if she was glitching, but she was still getting closer, ever so slowly.

It was so cold. They weren't sure if they couldn't move because of fear, or because of how cold it was, though it could have been both. The fear was overwhelming, it was something primal, something deep inside them that was horribly terrified of this thing. The snow was falling as slowly as she moved, yet there was no snow sticking to the ground, as if it wasn't really there.

As she got stumbled closer with one arm reaching out, AJ realized she was walking right towards him. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. She stared blankly as the ice spread out and started to grow over Sam, Raymond, and Isaac's bodies. She finally reached the Faunus and her hand reached towards his head. His eyes managed to grow impossibly large in terror.

"The stars ceased to exist…" She whispered, her voice echoing. One of her fingers touched his forehead, and she was gone.

The blue hue to everything, the falling snow, the ice, her, all gone in an instant, without a trace. As if it was never here. As if that never happened.

(If you started the song, you can stop now)

At the same moment everything disappeared, the four boys collapsed. Isaac stumbled forward, Sam tripped and fell on one knee, Raymond shot out a spike where she was standing, since that's what he was trying to do the whole time and he now finally had control over his body. AJ's legs simply gave out and he fell onto his knees, his head hanging down and his whole body shaking as he stared at the ground, at nothing, in absolute fear.

"I-I-I-I don't want to be here anymore." He said suddenly and quickly. He hugged himself tightly as tears started falling. "I want to go home! I want to see Blake! Where is she!? I need her! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Sam used his Semblance to pour water over him in an attempt to stop his panicking. Raymond was worried that could just make things worse, but after AJ fell over from the force of the water, his shaking became less violent. He went over and rubbed his friend's back until he finally stopped shaking. Isaac used his Semblance to create a small fire for their leader to dry off, and they all gathered around it and tried to calm down.

They were worried. AJ may have stopped shaking, but he wasn't saying anything. He was sitting and staring at the fire with a deep frown. Even the gold spots of his eyes had no light to them.

"Are you okay now?" Raymond asked.

AJ nodded, staring at the blue flames.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. No response. "We saw that thing touched you, but why the hell did you scream?" No response.

"Can you answer yes or no questions?" Raymond asked.

The Faunus hesitantly nodded, not looking away from the fire.

"Well we can't get much of an explanation from him with just a yes or a no." Sam complained.

"Well, what exactly happened with us? Maybe he got what we got but worse." Isaac wondered.

"I… don't even know how to describe that feeling." Raymond said hesitantly.

"Does 'losing your sanity' sound about right?" Isaac asked. "Cause that's what I thought it felt like."

Raymond blinked. "Actually, yeah."

"I guess." Sam answered, somewhat unsure.

"So, being near that thing made us feel like we had lost a bit of our sanity." Isaac started. "Not to mention how it felt while it was around, that was terrifying."

"Understatement of the century." Raymond commented. 'And it was so cold…' He thought.

"So, I can only imagine what that was like for AJ." Isaac said hesitantly and they all looked at their leader, who simply ignored their eyes and kept watching the blue flames. "He might have acted the way he did because his sanity was all but gone."

"But you _are_ okay now?" Raymond asked again.

AJ nodded again.

"And you're not lying?"

He shook his head.

"So… you're okay, you've recovered enough, you just really don't want to talk right now." Isaac guessed.

AJ hesitantly looked him in the eyes and nodded before looking back at the fire.

"Alright, that's fine." Isaac said.

"What about our mission?" Sam asked. "Should we quit and go back?"

Isaac hummed in thought. "Hey, AJ? Do you think if you went into the world in your head for a few minutes, you'd be good to go?"

Their leader looked at the ground in thought before nodding.

"Well then it's a good thing we're keeping those recordings with us." Isaac commented before reaching into his backpack and finding AJ's recording case.

AJ found himself standing before the memorial, at the cliff, surrounded by fog. A mattress appeared under him and he fell onto it. He lied on it for a few minutes, letting out slow and consistent breaths. In here, he felt truly safe, and it really helped. Eventually he let out a breath and felt at peace. He smiled and fell asleep on the mattress.

He opened his eyes and looked down sadly. "I'm… sorry." He apologized.

"You don't have to apologize about anything." Raymond pointed out before standing up.

"After that thing touched me… I couldn't think straight. The fear was… so… so strong, I just wanted to get away from here." He explained slowly as he stood up with his teammates. "But…" He let out a breath. "I can keep going now." He said, the light in his eyes returning somewhat.

And so they continued their march towards the pillar of light.

* * *

( _STATIC_ The Plus One of RWBY)

"Are we there yet?" Ruby whined.

All but Weiss had stopped answering the question long ago.

"No, Ruby."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet!?"

"NO, RUBY!" Weiss would shout, making Ruby stay quiet for just long enough for Weiss to calm down a bit.

Then it would start all over again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Ruby."

"I think I'm legitimately losing my sanity right now." AJ realized.

""Same."" Yang and Blake both deadpanned.

"Note to self that I must give to Ozpin: Never send Ruby on a mission where she doesn't get to kill something." The male Faunus said.

"Are we there yet?"

Once again, his blond and raven-haired teammates agreed with him.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ruby, you can clearly see the freaking _beam of light_ ahead of us. You can clearly see how close we are, so please stop." AJ whined to their leader. She was at a level of childish that he thought she was past, but since this mission has been torture for her, he tried to be gentle.

"Alright, Ruby! We're here! You can stop now!" Weiss shouted.

"There better be something here for me to use Crescent Rose on." Ruby said.

Before them was an ancient stone ruin, one single square building with a low roof. The beam of white light was coming from the center of the building and shooting out of the roof and into the sky, creating a loud hum.

"What the heck is that?" Yang asked.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh cool it, Ice Queen." Yang countered.

AJ let out an annoyed sigh. "Enough with your usual banter, focus." He requested. He gave Ruby a look and she jumped.

"Oh! Right! Let's focus, team!" She ordered quickly, gripping her weapon in its blade form.

The earthling's shoulders sank and he rolled his eyes. 'I shouldn't have to step in and remind her to lead, no one should.' He sighed. 'Come on, AJ, look at the bright side. She really has improved a lot as a leader. This is just a momentary slip up.' He thought to himself.

They walked up to the building and the wide doorway, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier in the doorway.

"Ow!" Blake exclaimed when she walked right into the barrier. She rubbed her nose while her boyfriend placed his hand against something he could definitely see, but not feel.

"Huh. So… *chuckle* anyone got an idea how to deal with this?" He asked, honestly not sure what to do.

Suddenly a small voice spoke up.

"Ah! You're finally here!"

They jumped back from the building, weapons ready.

"There's no need to worry! I'm not going to hurt you!" The voice said cheerfully.

They all looked at the building questionably. "Why should we believe-"

Yang was cut off by the voice. "You, with the cloak!"

Ruby and AJ looked at themselves, before looking at each other, and then the doorway with confusion.

"Sorry. The one with the sword!" The voice requested.

Weiss and AJ looked at each other.

"The one in the middle!" The voice said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Me?" The male Faunus asked, raising his hand.

"Yes! You! Step forward!" The voice requested.

He hesitated for a moment. "Just me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes!" The voice answered cheerily.

"Why just me?" AJ asked.

"Because you are the only one that is allowed to go inside!" The voice answered.

"Don't." Blake warned.

He nodded in agreement. "I'm not going in without them." He said.

"I'm sorry, but no one else is allowed in." The voice said, sounding apologetic.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

'Yeah, why? It couldn't be related to the angel powers in me, right? Shouldn't I, like, sense something? I sensed the demonic power in my double, I should sense something just the opposite of that if it was here, right?' AJ thought.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you! I have to follow different rules here!" The voice answered.

What it was saying wasn't making much sense to any of them.

"I promise that he won't be harmed! You will be able to watch him the whole time that he is inside!" The voice explained, clearly hoping to calm their worries.

"We have absolutely no reason to trust you, whatever you are!" Weiss pointed out.

"I know, but you have to trust me! What happens here is important, and we need you in there to complete the final steps!"

"Are you going to explain what I'm supposed to do?" AJ asked, not liking the sound of this.

"I can't explain it all for you mortals, but I will explain the simple things you need to do!"

"So I have to do something without knowing the consequences." He realized, deadpanning.

"Yes!" The voice confirmed.

"Can't you just not do this?" Blake requested, concerned. She wrapped her arms around one of his and kept him from going anywhere. "Why are you even thinking about trusting this thing!?"

"My name is Hikari!" The voice randomly brought up.

"As this conversation with a building has been going on, I've been sensing something. It's getting closer, and I think it's what this building is here for." AJ explained, looking up at the beam of light. "I feel like I need to go in there and meet it."

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Ruby spoke up worriedly.

"Yeah, we need you, big guy." Yang spoke up. "It promises you'll be fine, but it could be lying."

"It won't tell us much of anything, I don't like that." Weiss added.

A certain cat appeared on his shoulder. "This is a really bad idea." He commented. "If I can make that any clearer than everyone else is trying to."

"The Angelic Energies inside you are what let you go through! If you don't go through, then no one else will, and that would be very bad!" Hikari said.

"How is that bad?" AJ asked.

"The universe will end!" Hikari answered.

The earthling blinked. "Well, if you're going to exaggerate things that much, this must be really important to you." He stated as he started to walk towards the building.

Blake pulled his arm back, but he pulled harder and forced her to let go. She growled, wishing that he didn't have that power inside him, making him act differently than he normally would.

He walked up to the doorway and touched the barrier again. "Let me through." He requested.

"Wait!"

He looked back at his team. "I'll be fine."

"You sure about this?" Neko asked.

"Yep." He answered with a nod.

Neko let out an annoyed sigh. "You're gonna get us both killed." He commented before disappearing and giving the boy his cat features back.

"Seriously, let me through." He requested.

"I can't yet." Hikari responded.

"Why!?" He asked. "I thought hard about this before agreeing to it! If you don't let me in I'm going to lose interest and we're just gonna leave!" He warned angrily.

"I'm waiting for someone else." Hikari answered.

"What?" AJ asked, confused.

* * *

( _STATIC_ Team SPWM)

"Welcome!" The fairy greeted.

"Hikari!?" The leader asked, shocked.

"That's me!" Hikari answered. "How are you!?" It asked.

"Um… good?" AJ answered hesitantly.

"That's good!" Hikari commented happily.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"No rhyming?" AJ asked.

"Nope! I'm following different rules right now!" Hikari answered.

"Okay…" The Faunus was both surprised by the answer, and more confused.

"Hikari, can you explain what this is?" Raymond asked seriously.

"I guess I can explain a bit!" Hikari said with its usual happy tone. "This building here before you is part of a connection! This universe is connected with another one that is much like it! Every once and a long while, the connection between the two worlds will become so strong that it creates these energies, and these buildings come into existence for that period of time to let the energies flow safely!"

"Hey, speaking of energies, I don't sense any Angelic Energy here." AJ commented. "You are floating right here, and yet I don't sense anything angelic."

"You are confused. I am not angelic! I simply exist to guard the Relic, and that _is_ angelic!" Hikari explained.

AJ tilted his head in confusion at this detail.

"Wait, does that mean the Angel Relic is here?" Isaac asked.

"Not yet. The Relic will be here soon though!" Hikari said. "In this case, the connection between these two worlds is being used to put this Relic in two different places for a few moments!"

"How does this 'connection' let it be in two places at once?" Sam asked.

"Haven't you heard of quantum physics?" Hikari asked.

"That shouldn't apply here though." AJ countered.

Hikari giggled. "You mortals have no idea."

The Faunus shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm sure Angels and Demons get to do what they want. Their powers are beyond our understanding after all."

"They're really not." Hikari commented before it lit up a bit brighter for a second. "Oh! They've arrived! We can begin now!"

"Begin what?" Raymond asked.

Pixel like particles appeared in the edge of their vision for a moment. They grew worried.

"The energies at work right now are very dangerous, and despite the buildings letting the energy flow safely, it's not _actually_ totally safe, and the energies tend to create small anomalies." Hikari commented. "You all look like you haven't come into contact with any anomalies though! If you had, then you would have lost your sanity!"

* * *

( _STATIC_ The Plu$ 0ne of R#BY)

A cylindrical pedestal appeared just in front of the door. The stone pedestal had strange swirling symbols etched all over it, and the top of the pedestal had a familiar symbol etched into it.

"Why is my symbol on this?" AJ asked with concern as he stepped up to the pedestal that just stuck out of the ground without warning.

"Place your hand on the pedestal!" Hikari requested.

"Why is my symbol on this!?" He asked again. He had no intention of letting Hikari get away with not answering him.

"Did you ever consider that that symbol might not be yours?" Hikari asked in an ominous, deep male voice that made him freeze for a moment.

He gave the talking building a cautious look before placing his palm on the pedestal, his hand covering the symbol on the top. The humming from the pillar had gotten louder and the ground had begun to shake. The moment he put his hand on the stone, black pixels had begun appearing in the corner of his vision. He was understandably concerned and could imagine his team was pretty angry that he was going through with this.

"What do I do now!?" He asked.

"Force your Aura down the pedestal!" Hikari answered in its usual tone, as if nothing bad was going on.

( _STATIC_ T7#m S…W*)

'He keeps calling them energies. They aren't angelic or demonic though… What are they then?' Ignoring that, he stepped up to the pedestal and placed his hand on it. "What do I need to do now!?" AJ shouted over the noise of the humming and rumbling, and the static in his head.

"Force your Aura down the pedestal!" Hikari requested.

( _STATIC_ A #*($)

They did as they were told and tried to use their Aura. Their Aura took the form of a glyph that perfectly fit into the symbol on the pedestal like a key into a lock. Their Aura flowed through and they felt it enter somewhere indescribable.

And they felt their Aura touch something.

They let go and jumped back from the pedestal in shock, their glyph was still locked into the etched symbol and glowing brightly.

""Go inside!"" Hikari requested.

They ran inside, and while it looked like the ground was still rumbling, and the strong winds were still gusting, they couldn't feel or hear any of it anymore.

Team RWBY was trying to hold out, and watching him with concern.

His fellow earthlings stood their ground and waited impatiently.

And yet, it was so quiet, and almost peaceful in here. The ray of white light shooting through the roof wasn't making any noise in here.

He stepped towards the pillar of light and looked at it closely.

"What am I doing here?"

"What am I waiting for?"

""It's almost here. Just a few more seconds."" Hikari whispered, it's voice echoing around in the silent room.

Frankly, he was surprised the place wasn't larger on the inside. There was more of those strange swirling symbols etched all over the walls, and the floor, and the ceiling.

The pillar of light faded away, drawing their attention. Where the light was, now there floated a white crystal orb, though there were clearly pieces of it missing. If they had looked behind them, they would have seen that their teammates were no longer being buffeted by wind, or deafened by a loud noise.

( _STATIC_ The Pl &$ On# of R%B*)

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is an Angel Relic!" Hikari explained.

( _STATIC_ Team SPWM)

"Ah, the Angel Relic!" He noted. Being in its wonderful presence caused the light in his eyes to fully return. "Oh, wait." He deadpanned. "You're going to be stupid and only let me have a piece of it, aren't you?"

"Those are the rules!" Hikari answered.

He groaned. "Whyyyyy!? It's so stupid!" He complained.

 _(Fate, Book 3: Duels Ch.5)_

""Please touch the Relic."" Hikari requested.

They didn't really have much else to do, so they did as requested.

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly, one had a necklace with a glowing crystal on it, and the other's crystal had grown a bit larger. He noticed he had three pieces in his hand, and he turned and held his hand out towards his teammates, and the crystals on their necklaces suddenly grew a bit.

'WHOA!' The Plus One thought. 'This power… why does it feel so nice? I feel… so peaceful right now…' He held the crystal close as the glow faded away.

""It is done. You may leave now, if you wish."" Hikari spoke.

They were about to leave, but then the Angel Relic disappeared. They were about to comment on that, but then something drew their attention to the back wall. The light from the pillar and the Relic had made it hard to see what was on the back wall, and now they saw it.

A mirror.

They stepped up to the mirror to make sure they weren't seeing things. The person in the mirror was clearly them, and yet it wasn't them.

The him in the mirror had weird leather armor.

The him in the mirror didn't have his rifle, he just had a sword.

They tilted their head in confusion. To the left, then to the right. They blinked twice. They held up an arm and waved at their reflection. They kept making the same motions, they had the same confused face, but…

""You're not me, are you?"" They asked as they took a step back and pointed at their reflection. They mouthed out what they had just said, but it was just a mirror, so they didn't hear anything from their reflection.

But was it _really_ just a mirror?

They walked up very close to the mirror and reached out towards it. It started making a low humming noise as they reached towards it, echoing through the room. As their hand reached closer, ripples started flowing along it from the point they were about to touch, distorting the image. Just before they touched their reflection, a web of cracks appeared, making them jump back as the sudden loud noise echoed over and over again, slowly getting quieter. They blinked twice again as they slowly backed away.

For some reason, they were really unnerved, and wanted to leave, so they did. They left the building without a word.

* * *

( _STATIC_ The Plus One of RWBY)

He stepped out only to see everyone jump back from him. He couldn't help but be a bit hurt by that until he saw they were looking past him. He turned around and jumped back as well when he saw that the building was gone, without a trace.

As if it never existed.

Blake shook her head to focus before running up to AJ and hugging him. She then started checking over his body.

"Blake, I'm fine, it's okay." He said in an attempt to calm her down.

She stopped her examination when she saw the necklace he was wearing. "What's this?"

"Um… it's a piece of what I believe that thing called an 'Angel Relic'." He answered.

"So it made you go in there just to give you this thing?" She asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

She paused for a second. "I don't think I trust that."

"We have no idea what it could do to you." Weiss agreed as she and the rest of the team walked up to him.

"It could be making what your power is doing to you even worse!" Blake realized.

"You didn't feel what I felt." He said with a smile. "When I was near that thing, I felt so peaceful. This thing is Angelic, I'm sure of it. It is the exact opposite of what I felt from my double. It's so pure and pleasant." He frowned. "Though… I don't really feel that now. Still, I honestly feel better now than when I went in."

"That doesn't sound good at all!" Blake pointed out with concern.

He put some of his Aura into the crystal and smiled. "Blake, come here and feel this and you'll understand a bit of what I'm talking about." He requested.

She stared at him for a moment before hesitantly walking up to him and bringing her hand up to the crystal. She grasped it as well as his hand and felt a wonderful peacefulness spreading through her hand, through her arm… She got as close as she could to him and rested her head against his chest and smiled peacefully as the wonderful feeling flowed through her. She couldn't help but purr.

Suddenly his head hurt a bit. He let out a chuckle before gently pushing her away. He also stopped putting Aura into the crystal. "I get the feeling that this thing isn't a toy though, I probably shouldn't do that anymore."

"What!? But it felt so good!" Blake whined.

He raised a brow in amusement. "The sad kitty face isn't going to change my mind this time. This is a piece of some incredibly powerful item, and I'm not going to mess with it anymore."

"So… do you have any idea what it does?" Yang asked.

"Well, it could give me power, or it could be a key for something." He looked up. "Though I don't think that would make much sense, since it was a piece of the thing…" He looked back down at them. "I really have no idea what it does or how it helps me, but I imagine I'll find out at some point."

"But you feel okay right now?" Ruby asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm fine."

Blake resisted the urge to growl. She was so tired of hearing him say that when it usually meant nothing. He needed to learn to say something else when he actually was fine.

"I mean, I was going to ask that thing what the relic was, but I didn't know THE BUILDING WAS GOING TO DISSAPEAR!" He shouted at the space where the building was. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have waited till I got back outside with you guys to ask!" He explained, annoyed.

"So um… what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Um… I think we just go back." AJ figured after looking around for a second. "I got the crystal thing, the anomaly is gone. Seems it was specifically meant for me for some reason…" He said, and went into thought for a second before realizing he still needed to answer the question. "Pretty much nothing else to do now besides go back to Beacon."

"What is it anyway? You said it was a part of an 'Angel Relic'? It looks like a Dust crystal, though it doesn't look like any Dust crystal that I've seen before." Weiss noted as she looked at the gem dangling from his necklace.

"Maybe it _is_ Dust? I never considered that…" He said thoughtfully. "But would it be though? It feels angelic, I don't think Dust _can_ be demonic or angelic."

Blake groaned in annoyance. "I hate all this demonic and angelic stuff. The angelic stuff inside you is messing with you, and you have a demonic double!" She said angrily. "I wish none of this stuff existed! Life on Remnant is complicated enough as it is!"

He hated seeing her angry, but the only thing he could think of doing right now that might not make her even angrier is to put one arm around her. "We all wish we knew what was going on…" He said sadly. "And I wish we didn't have to deal with this stuff either, but that isn't something we have any control over. We just have to react to what happens, and we'll make it through things like we always do."

"Blake, don't you think that if something is angelic, then it's something nice and trustworthy?" Ruby asked.

"No, I don't." Blake answered strongly. "It's angelic power inside AJ that makes him act strange!" She countered.

"Blake… I'll admit that sometimes I do notice that I acted strange, and I assume that it's because of the power too… but you keep jumping to conclusions and assume that every time I do something slightly unusual, or something you don't like, that it's the angelic power's fault." He pointed out, and he couldn't hide that he was a bit annoyed with that detail. "And most of those times, I've felt like what I was doing was totally normal, and not something that I wouldn't do!" He added.

The raven haired Faunus shrank and looked away from him as she had no counter for what he just said. He simply held her closer to him. "Hey, come on, don't you think that I'm mad at you, cause I'm not." He said. "Look at the bright side, we didn't get attacked! We can just go back to Beacon now. Not a scratch on us!"

"Without that anomaly, the Grimm are probably going to come back soon, so let's just call for a ride out from here." Weiss suggested as she pulled out her Scroll.

"Good idea!" Ruby agreed. "The sooner we get back, the sooner I can cut down some sparring bots!"

* * *

( _STATIC_ Team SPWM)

"Hey, did something happen in there?" Raymond asked. His friend simply walked right past him.

"Let's just go, please." AJ requested as he quickly walked away from the building.

The same building that wasn't there anymore.

"I got another piece of the relic, I split it amongst us, and we are now leaving. What else is there to say?" Their leader asked evasively as they jogged to keep up with his brisk walking pace.

"Well you seem a bit… uncomfortable?" Raymond noted.

"Unnerved?" Isaac said.

"Look, after losing my _sanity_ for quite a bit not long ago, I didn't want to stick around in there, okay? I felt like I was about to start losing it again." Their leader hastily explained, clearly not interested in the subject and wanting to move past it.

He kept thinking back to how he felt at that moment, staring at that mirror. The idea of another him was something he had no problem entertaining. The multiverse theory was something that he very much believed in after all. Yet, when faced with what looked like another him, something in the depths of his mind reacted, and he could feel his sanity was threatening to leave him again. The idea? No problem. The real thing? He was fine with that, but his subconscious wasn't. He could only assume that the subconscious is certain that this, more than anything else, is impossible, and it wouldn't stand for it.

In fact, he noticed a similarity to something he saw on TV back on earth. The idea of something that doesn't exist entering reality. The person on the show theorized that if that happened, reality wouldn't be able to cope with the thing that didn't exist, and reality would simply fall apart trying and failing to work with that fact. His mind might be doing the same thing. When faced with something it can't/won't believe, his sanity goes away. For all he knows, since his sanity had been attacked earlier, he might actually be more susceptible to losing it again. He found that really freaking annoying. He was fine with the idea, but his primal mind wouldn't accept it, and he has absolutely no control over that.

His own thoughts led to one simple and annoying conclusion. 'Great, so I'm not allowed to meet another me.'

"AJ!"

He jumped slightly and looked at Raymond in confusion before looking apologetic. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"We were trying to figure out why we were given more pieces of that relic." His purple-loving teammate answered.

The Faunus rose a brow in confusion. "Aren't we just getting the pieces so we can protect them? Eventually we'll all have pieces of the relic and we'll be able to protect the whole thing from the demons and the demon relic."

"Yeah, but the pieces make us stronger, don't they?" Raymond asked rhetorically.

"I certainly feel a bit stronger." Sam spoke up.

"Well, I get what you're saying, but that could simply be a side effect." Their leader said to Raymond.

"But like you said, we're supposed to protect the relic, so obviously we're going to need to use this power at some point, right?" Ray said.

The Faunus from Earth had to concede at that point. He let out a sigh. "Yeah…" He agreed.

"Last time, when we first got pieces of the relic, we ended up using that power to fight Aiden." Isaac pointed out. "What if we have to go through some big fight like that with every piece of the relic we get?"

"Oh god I hope not." AJ complained. "I'm not sure how we'll survive if we have to fight like that so many times." 'I only won that fight because I had the ability to use my Semblance pretty much infinitely. I locked him away, so I don't have that ability now.' He thought.

"We'll survive, we're too strong to not." Raymond said certainly. He also seemed a bit annoyed, as usual, with AJ even suggesting that they might not survive.

* * *

 **No, that changing between universes thing is not going to become normal. In fact I currently have no plans on ever doing it again, but I wanted to do it this one time. I mean, I started writing all because of ideas that I wanted to try out, so it would be kind of silly if I didn't do this idea I wanted to try out. Still, if it did happen again, I would try my best to limit it to like, once or twice a chapter at most if I can help it.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter, we'll hopefully reach into THE CANON RWBY STORY. Tournament here we come!**

 **Follow, fav, all that jazz. I hope you all have a great week!**


End file.
